Time is Precious
by SnickleFritz
Summary: Ch.25! Please r/r. This is about a girl named Sarah Bellows. She is trying to figure out her destiny. Is it with Oliver? Harry? Draco? Who knows?
1. Off to School

Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and co., not me. (  
  
Note- this is a story about a girl named Sarah Bellows. She is from America, but her parents went to Hogwarts. She is being transferred from her small school called Swingline. As you read in the description she is going out with Oliver Wood. I will hopefully write a story later telling you about how that came about. It will start out with her being at Platform 93/4. I'm going to describe Sarah- she has brown, straight hair (below her shoulders by about an inch), green eyes, a button nose, a few freckles, average height, not to skinny not to plump, and a very sweet and nice personality (kind of like the girl next door). She was starting on her 5th year (along with Harry and co.).  
  
Thoughts in italic's.  
  
Ch.1- Off to School  
  
Sarah couldn't believe it. She had just gone through a solid brick wall. Oliver was introducing her to two redheaded boys, they were twins.  
  
"This is Fred and this is George," Oliver said. "It's nice to meet you," were their and her replies. Oliver said that he had to go and that he would miss her terribly. He told her to write him as soon as she got there, and she agreed. He left her with Fred and George and they were introducing her to two tall boys and a girl about her height with bushy hair. "This is our brother Ron, and his friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Harry smiled and shook her hand, Hermione did the same, and Ron (he seemed a little bit shy) she smiled at him and he blushed and his ears turned read, but he returned the smile. Sarah being from America hadn't really learned about Harry Potter. Which was a relief to him, for the first time (in the wizarding world) that someone hadn't stared at his scar or acted all nervous. They boarded the train, but Sarah stayed behind because she was buying some Chocolate Frogs. Then someone bumped into her. "Watch it," said the boy. He had silvery blonde hair and bluish-gray eyes. He turned around," Oh sorry. Hi, aren't you new? My name is Draco Malfoy. What's your name?"  
  
She smiled," Sarah Bellows. It's nice to meet you. How's your day going?"  
  
"Fine...so far. How about yours?"  
  
" Good, but I'm nervous. I seem to be meeting a lot of nice people," she smiled at him.  
  
" There's nothing to be nervous about. What house do you want to be in?"  
  
" I don't really know. What house are you in?"  
  
" Slytherin. Why?"  
  
" Because I wanted to know if all the people there were as nice and as handsome as you," she smiled at him, and it looked almost as though he blushed. He returned my smile.  
  
"Well have a nice day. See you later."  
  
" Bye Draco."  
  
Ron walked up to her. He looked at her questioningly. "Was he messing with you?" She said," No we were talking. He seems really nice." Ron's mouth gaped," Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? That boy right there?" he pointed to Draco and made a weird face. She nodded, and Ron looked absolutely looked taken aback. He led her to a compartment, and Hermione, Harry and a girl with red hair were already inside. "That's Ginny." She smiled at her, "Nice to meet you." She said the same. They sat and talked and ate Chocolate Frogs.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Draco walked away from Sarah smiling. He walked into the compartment were Crabbe and Goyle were already waiting. He handed them the candy he had just bought. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and then back at Draco. "What's the matter?" asked Goyle. "Nothing I'm just thinking about something."  
  
I can't believe this; I acted like an idiot. '...Hi, aren't you new?...' She seemed really nice, well at least really cute. What am I saying? I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm not supposed to like anyone except myself. Well I hope she gets put into Slytherin so then at least I can spend tome with her. Man I'm turning sappy.  
  
He sat there for the rest of the ride with a smile on his face and candy in his mouth.  
  
*  
  
The train came to a stop, and they gathered up their things. They got out of the train, and Harry told her to follow a huge man named Hagrid. Hagrid led her and a lot of 1st years to a huge lake. They all got aboard small boats. She was put into a boat with a boy who looked seasick and a girl who was talking to herself. They came to the edge of the opposite side of the lake, and Hagrid led the up to a large castle. They walked up the large steps. Hagrid opened up the doors and she saw a huge room. There was a flight of stairs, hallways, and two large doors. From the first door she heard a lot of noises. And the 2nd door was a lady standing there. "Thank- you Hagrid. Come with me." She opened the door and walked in. They followed her. They stood in there for about 5 minutes, and Professor McGonagall opened another door and they walked in. It was a huge room, with 4 tables full of students. There was another table in front of the others, and apparently it was for the teachers. She was led into the front of the room, were a stool with a dirty hat on it. The hat started to sing. Professor McGonagall started to call out the names of the students. She called them all out and then there was only one person left, which was her. She came up to the front sat down and put on the hat. Draco sat up straight when he saw her.  
  
It started to talk to her, Well I see here that you've already made some friends. Some you like more than others. You have a lot of potential. What house do you really want to be apart of... Gryffindor!  
  
When Draco heard this he looked down. He was so disappointed. The Gryffindor table cheered. Sarah walked over and sat beside Ron, but before she sat down she looked over at Draco and smiled. He looked at her but didn't smile. She sat down and ate. They walked to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione led her to a room where her stuff was. She put on her pajamas and went to sleep. 


	2. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and co., not me. (  
  
Thoughts in italic's.  
  
1.1.1.1 Ch.2- Getting to Know You  
  
Sarah was shaken awake, by a horrified looking Hermione. Hermione was mumbling something underneath her breath about being late and how they were going to miss breakfast. Sarah got dressed and walked to the Great Hall with Hermione without saying a single word, because she was rather tired. She and Hermione were not to late. They sat near the front of the table with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and a few others. Harry and all of the guys were having a heated discussion about who was going to become the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Sarah smiled at Ron who blushed and smiled back. She grabbed some toast and bacon. She was about to reach for the butter when she looked up and saw Draco. He had a blank expression on his face. On either side of him were Crabbe and Goyle. He looked similar to a sandwich. He had food on his plate but he didn't seem interested in the food, but he was staring back at Sarah. She smiled, and he looked away. She shrugged her shoulders and put the butter on her toast.  
  
They finished eating and then all the prefects started to hand out their schedules. Sarah looked at hers. She didn't know if it was good or bad because she didn't know the teachers. She had double Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology with the Slytherins. She walked with Ron and Harry to go to Professor Trelawney's class, because Hermione didn't have this class. Harry was smiling a lot and seemed rather quite and Ron was just blushing. It seemed that Sarah was the only one doing the talking.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
He couldn't believe the way he was acting. He was acting like he'd never been around a girl before. He was such a dolt. He thought I've got it... I'll say something.  
  
"I don't think that you'll like Trelawney's class," he was happy he had said something. "Why?" He thought for a moment and was about to say something when Ron said, "Because she's a babbling old twit who doesn't know what she's doing. One minute I'm going to be a millionaire and the next I about to doe a horrible death. She's utterly ridiculous." Sarah laughed and smiled at Ron, and in return Ron's ears turned red. Harry was feeling... jealous. He was jealous of Ron, or maybe he was just a little flustered because Ron cut him off. Harry didn't say anything else. Ron and Sarah did all of the talking the rest of the way.  
  
They entered the classroom, and Sarah coughed and scrunched her face. "I hate that smell. It is way to strong and is it hot, or is it me?" Harry didn't know what to say, but Ron didn't care. "Oh, you're hot all right," he mumbled," yeah, it is hot in here." Harry gave him a confused look, and then looked at Sarah apparently she hadn't heard what Ron had said, but maybe that was for the best.  
  
It was finally time for lunch, and it had become apparent to both Ron and Harry that they were attracted to Sarah. They hoped that she hadn't noticed. She made friends very fast. Even some of the Slytherin's were being friendly. Sarah just had that type of personality. Harry knew that he couldn't let her know his feelings because her boyfriend was one of his friends.  
  
Sarah sat down and started to write Oliver a letter...  
  
Oliver,  
  
I miss you so much. I have made so many friends already. Hermione, Ginny, George, Fred, Harry, Ron, Lee, Cho, etc. Everyone seems to like me except Draco Malfoy. I met him on the train and he seemed really nice. I wonder what happened.  
  
Harry and Ron were really impressed that people for Slytherin were being nice to me. I can't wait to see you again. How are you practices going? Are you making friends? Well I've got to go. I love you.  
  
Sarah  
  
She folded it up and gave it to Hedwig, who took it gratefully and flew away. "Thanks Harry for letting me use your owl." And he replied, "No problem."  
  
Author Notes- I know it's short but at least it's done.  
  
I want to thank Rikky for the review. I'm glad you like it and I hope that you still do. 


	3. Letters and a Secret

Ch. 3- Secrets and a Letter  
  
*Oliver's POV*  
  
He became very excited when he received Sarah's letter. He opened it and began to read it. He blushed a little when it said, "I love you..." He quickly reached inside his desk and got out a sheet of paper and began to write her a letter.  
  
Sarah,  
  
God, I miss so much. I can't bear it; the only consolation is that I'll see you at Christmas. I love you so much. I never realized how much you meant to me until we've been apart for so long.  
  
Actually, when I read your letter I blushed when it said it. Can you believe it? I blushed! I can't wait to see.  
  
I really glad you're making a lot of friends. Don't worry about Draco, he's a git anyway. You might want to be careful about those Slytherins being nice to you. Don't think I'm trying to joke. Those Slytherin's are known for being cruel and nasty. You may think that they're your friends, but they may be playing a trick on you. Don't be deceived. How are you doing in your classes? Who are the new team captain and Keeper? Tell Harry and the gang I said hello.  
  
Well, I'm training really hard. When the season is over Dumbledore said that I might be able to come and assist Madame Hooch. We've already had nine matches and we've won 6. Not bad, eh. We only have three more games until the end of the season, and that's if we don't get into the finals. I really want to, but I don't believe that we're going to.  
  
Have a great week, and wish me luck for my game on Friday. I need you to send me another picture of you, because the other one got ruined. I had it in my Quidditch locker and it fell out and people stepped all over it. Please, I need another one. Can't wait to see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Oliver  
  
PS  
  
xoxoxoxo! I sorry, but this is the best that I can do.  
  
He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, who was resting on the windowsill. Hedwig flew away into the night sky. "God speed," he whispered. He watched the sky until it was to dark outside to see anymore. He sighed and went to bed.  
  
*Sarah's POV*  
  
She was in her room sitting on her four-poster bed. She heard a scratching on the window and she opened. Hedwig flew in, and she got the letter off of her leg. She flew out again, and she assumed going to the Owlery. She looked at the envelope, and she knew who it was from immediately. She felt a shiver go up her spine. She had been waiting for it for days, and it had finally arrived. God, I miss him so much. She could feel the pain in her soul. She finally realized how much she loved Oliver. She had always said that she loved him out of obligation, but know she truly meant with all of her being. She walked over and sat on her bed again. She opened the letter, and started to read. She smiled as she finished it. If only Christmas could come faster. She cried as she thought about him. If only he could be here with her now. She reached over to her bedside table, and grabbed the picture of Oliver sitting there. He was smiling and blowing her kisses. She kissed the picture and placed it back on the table. She sighed and walked over to the window and looked out over the horizon. She stayed there until the sun had set, and the stars were shining in the sky. At this time Hermione walked in.  
  
"Where have you been. People have been looking for you," she said sounded worried. "You mean that they were looking for me and didn't even look in my room. What idiots! No offense to them, of course," she said and smiled. They walked down to the common room. Harry and Ron were playing chess. She didn't really care about anyone else. She went over and sat beside Harry. "Where have you been?" She looked at the board and then back to Harry," In my room. And move your Bishop to D-5." Harry looked at the board. Ron gasped. "D-5...," Harry said,"...Checkmate!" Harry was so excited he started jumping up and down. He grabbed Sarah's arms and pulled her up. Ron sat there dumb-founded. Has Harry just beaten me at chess? Harry was still rejoicing. "I've never beaten Ron before! I...,"Harry stuttered," I... I love you." He kissed her on the cheek. They both stopped jumping. "What did you say?" Harry thought about it," I said 'I love you'..." Sarah didn't know what he meant by that, as a friend or something else. Harry didn't know what to do. He had never had a girlfriend before. He grabbed Sarah and pulled her close. He kissed her on the lips. Sarah pushed him away abruptly," What was that? I thought we were just friends. I have a boyfriend. What gives you the right to do that? Answer me." She didn't yell because she didn't want to attract any attention, but she was speaking in a tone that meant she was very angry. Ron was sitting on a couch with Hermione. They were watching every move that Harry and Sarah made. Harry didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. I guess I got a little too excited. I didn't mean to. I meant that I loved you because you helped me beat Ron. I'm so sorry." Sarah led Harry out of the common room and through the portrait of the fat lady. She told him to meet her in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room after lunch, when they had a free hour.  
  
Sarah went back into the common room, and went to her room. She was so angry. How could Harry do that to her? And she didn't enjoy that kiss for a minute. Or did she? She lay there, and she decided that she must not tell Oliver. She wouldn't tell him because Harry was his friend and she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She went to sleep after kissing Oliver's picture again.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
He couldn't believe that he had done that. He had felt feelings for her, and he let them get the best of him. The truth was he didn't regret doing it, except that he may hurt Oliver. He knew that he shouldn't have done it but he couldn't control himself. He thought that since they were both having a good time that she wouldn't have taken him saying 'I love you' and kissing her to bad. He felt like such a fool.  
  
He walked to his room and sat on his bed. He thought that if he wished hard enough that he would wake up and it would all be a dream.  
  
Harry was startled back into reality by Ron. Ron had just entered the room and was walking over to Harry. "What were you thinking?" Harry looked down at his feet. "Harry, why did you do that. You know that she's going out with Oliver." Harry had no idea how to say what he was feeling. "I... I like her. I like her a lot. But I don't love her, because she loves someone else. And how could she ever love anyone like me? And that someone just happens to be my friend and my old coach." Harry was out of breath. He had said it so fast, that Ron had to sit and think about what he had just said. After an awkward silence Ron patted Harry on the back. "I know this may sound cheesy, but I know how you feel." Harry looked up at Ron," What do you mean?" Ron started to blush, " You mean you don't know," Harry shook his head," Man Harry, you are thick. I... I sound like a twit. I feel the same way about Hermione." Harry didn't believe his ears. "Hermione... Hermione Granger? Our best friend Hermione? How long have you felt this way?" Ron thought about it, "I don't know. I just have. Can we drop it?" Harry nodded,"Sure." They made a promise to never tell anyone about what was said in that room, 'What we said stays within these walls.'  
  
They went back down to the common room. Neville Longbottom pulled the curtains open on his bed. "I can't believe my ears. This is unbelievable!"  
  
Author Notes- How evil am I? What a cliffhanger. Tune in as soon as I get the next chapter in to see what will happen next! 


	4. Boils, Revenge, and Hardships

Ch.4 – Boils, Revenge, and Hardship  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
Draco had just woken up and was getting dressed, and he started to think about things he couldn't stand. Well of course, #1 was Potter and his friends, #2 school, #3 all the other houses, and... Something else came to his mind. Sarah, her eyes, her smile, everything about her. Everything he hated about her. He couldn't stand how Sarah was always smiling at him, with her perfect teeth. She was always trying to be his "buddy". He had talked to her on the train, but that was before she was a Gryffindor. Even worse she was friends with Potter, Granger, and Weasel. How could it get any worse? Then why did he feel jealous when he saw her smiling at another guy? He decided that he was just tired. He walked down to the common room. He looked around for someone to walk to breakfast with, and he saw Crabbe and Goyle. They walked to the Great Hall, and immediately his eyes went to the Gryffindor table. He caught himself and looked away. He sat in-between Crabbe and Goyle. He looked up and sure enough there was Sarah smiling at him. He glared at her, and then looked down at his plate. He finished eating and was waiting for his goons to finish. He began to look around the room. What a bunch of Mudbloods and uncivilized savages. At this time Pansy Parkinson got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She tapped Sarah on the shoulder and bent down and whispered in her ear. Then Sarah stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall. What was that? Crabbe burped and asked if he and Goyle were done, Goyle grunted a yes. So they got up and walked to their 1st class.  
  
Pansy had asked Sarah if she could help her with a potion for Potions. Pansy led Sarah down a long hallway and into an abandoned classroom. It was very dusty and dirty there were a few desks and in the center of the room was a cauldron. On one of the tables were several different types of plants and insects. "I was working on this potion and I can't remember the last ingredent." Sarah thought a moment, "What potion is it?" Pansy looked at the cauldron, "The one that Snape went over yesterday in class." Sarah looked a little confused, "Oh, I remember." She went over and looked into the simmering cauldron, "I think your missing 2 Snagglepuss leaves." She reached over and grabbed them and dropped them in the cauldron. There was a loud bang, and about 10 other Slytherins came in from outside. Sarah turned around and Pansy took a picture of her. All of them left the room laughing. Sarah didn't know what had happened. She looked around the room and she saw a mirror. She picked it up and looked at it. She gasped. She threw the mirror down, and ran immediately to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey saw her and gasped. "What happened dear?" Sarah started to cry, and Madame Pomfrey hugged her. She led her to a bed and pulled the curtain around it. Madame Pomfrey went to get some cream and a book of spells. Sarah opened her eyes for crying and saw a mirror, and she saw a girl that looked like her but was covered in boils. Her hair was singed. Madame Pomfrey came back and put the cream on her face and then performed a spell, and only a few of the boils went away. "Here, have some water." Sarah took a sip, "Thank you. How long will it take to get the rest of them to go away?" Madame Pomfrey looked at her," I truly don't know. Here let me try it again." She performed the spell again. She still had about 7 boils left, but they were big. "Can I stay here until they go away?" Madame Pomfrey looked at her with honest eyes, "Yes, you may stay. And I may have something to make your hair get un-singed." She did the spell and her hair looked good as new. She sat there for 3 hours, and finally the last boil vanished. "Thank you," she said to Madame Pomfrey. "Anytime deary." Sarah left, but her heart was very bitter. She had missed her lessons, and they had taken a picture of her. She felt like such a fool. How could I let them trick me?  
  
She told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about what happened. They were all very angry. Sarah told Harry that she would have to delay their meeting until Saturday afternoon (it was Wednesday). They sat there and came up with a scheme. It was so devious and awful that they knew that they would finally get their revenge on the Slytherins. They would need to get Fred and George's help. Fred and George decided to help them with their awful plan, and they knew just what to do.  
  
They all went to bed, and the next morning there were pictures everywhere of Sarah and her boils. She didn't seem to upset. She and her partners in crime got there a little early. They sat at the Gryffindor table Sarah stood up and looked at Fred and then to George and nodded her head. They walked to the kitchens and handed the house elves some Weasley Wizard Wheezes desserts, and they told them to send them to the Slytherin table. They came back just in time to see them appear on the table. All of the Slytherins grabbed one once they realized none of the tables had them. They were showing them off. They started to eat them. One by one, they started turning into canaries, purple rabbits, etc. The perfect crime, only Draco didn't eat one. He was the only human left at the table. The Hall erupted in laughter. Sarah had never felt so good before. She liked playing practical jokes; maybe she'll do it quite often. Draco looked right at Sarah and smiled. It was like he knew that she had planned this, and he was showing his approval. At this time all the teachers ran down and were leading all of the Slytherins to the infirmary.  
  
What a good week it was. Sarah had gotten back at the Slytherins, done all her homework, written Oliver a letter, Draco started to be nice... She had forgotten about Harry. She dreaded the fact that tomorrow she would have to him about his "outburst". What Sarah didn't know was that Neville with his big mouth had told Seamus what he heard Ron and Harry say. Seamus told Parvati, so on and so on. Her life would only get worse.  
  
Note- I know this chapter sucked, but I needed a new one and this was the best that I could do. If you have any suggestions please let me have them.  
  
Lady Ravenclaw- I hope you like this chapter better. I hope Sarah's bad enough, there's enough Draco, and there's enough action. Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. Please keep r/r-ing.  
  
Little Ray of Moonlight05- thanks for your reviews. Did you read the suggestions I left for you? On the 9th chapter of Here Comes the Sun. I really like that story!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Anger and Mixed Feelings

Ch. 5- Anger and Mixed Feelings  
  
Well all was back to normal. They had gotten away with the perfect prank, and hadn't gotten caught. The only problem was that it was Saturday morning, and that afternoon after lunch was the meeting between Harry and Sarah. Also, the rumor Neville had spread was now throughout half of the school, and it had been exaggerated to an extreme amount. In one story Harry told Ron that he was going to put a poison in Sarah's food if she didn't go out with him. I can only guess what others were. People were beginning to look at Sarah a little funny. She had actually found out about it, and had followed it to its source. Neville Longbottom. She questioned him about it, and he told her everything.  
  
They (except Sarah because she was talking to Neville) sat in the common room playing Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snaps. They realized that it was time for lunch, and walked down to the Great Hall. They found a seat next to George and Lee. Sarah came in a little late, and looking very angry. Harry looked a little pale. They finished eating. Hermione said she was going to the library to study for their Potions exam, and Ron was going to go with Lee and his brothers to go plant some dungbombs. This left Harry and Sarah alone.  
  
They walked quietly to the Quidditch locker room. Sarah asked a little hatefully, "You didn't tell anyone that we were coming here did you?" Harry still looked rather pale, "No, I promise." They finally arrived and entered the room. Nobody was there. There was an awkward silence. "Harry, you do know I'm going out with Oliver don't you?" Harry looked at his feet, "Yes, but I didn't mean what you think I mean. I don't love you like that," Harry said quietly. "That's not why I brought you here." Harry looked confused, "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Maybe she's going to say that she likes me, and that she's going to break up with Oliver. What am I saying she loves Oliver?  
  
"I brought you here because you kissed me." "Oh... I see. I was just caught up in the moment. I'm really sorry if I hurt you or something." Sarah was beginning to feel angry. He was saying these things just to make her happy. "That's a load of crap. I know it, and you know it. You are such an idiot to think that I would believe that," Harry looked at her in surprise," You know the night it happened you talked to Ron about it. Well, Neville was in the room. He told Seamus, and now half of the school knows. They don't only know about you liking me but also Ron. It's only a matter of time before she hears." Harry started to blush, and he couldn't think of anything to say except... " I'm not an idiot, just a fool. You're right I like you. I don't care if you don't like me. I think you're a beautiful, wonderful, and fun person to be around," his voice is now about a yell, "I would be an idiot to not like you, but I am a fool to think that in some small way you could like me too. And you want to know what, I'm glad you found out it's a load off of my chest. Ron does like Hermione, but she likes him too. Yeah, see told me. I know very well that you're going out with Oliver. I reminded everyday. The way you get that far away look in your eyes when you don't get a letter from him. The way your eyes water everyday when you look at his picture. The way I want to comfort you and tell that it'll be okay. I stop myself, because I know you love him, and not me. I liked you way before I ever told Ron. You think that you have it bad not being able to snog with him everyday. I have worse knowing that the girl I like is in love with another guy. That there is no way she could ever fall for a guy like me... No I take back I not the fool. You are!" He was out of breath, and he looked at the ground. His eyes were watering, and a single teardrop fell down. He wiped it away. Sarah looked at the side; she didn't know what to do. She was so confused. She loved Oliver but why did she want to run over and kiss Harry? Her eyes started to water to. Harry looked at her again. His voice a little hoarse, "I take back something else too. I do love you." He turned around to walk out, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. Sarah wiped away one of his tears and looked into his bloodshot emerald eyes. He didn't know what to expect a slap, or for her to say it back. They leaned a little closer to each other, and he put his hands on her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders, and closed her eyes. She let his lips caress her eyelids. She tilted her head up and kissed him, she pulled away. Harry had a dazed look in his eyes. He looked down at her, and felt shivers go up his spine. Their lips met again, only this time longer. He pulled away from the kiss, "What about Oliver?" She looked into his pleading eyes, "I don't know. I'm a little confused." Harry kissed her forehead, and then gave her another kiss. "Does that help?" She didn't reply. He took his hands of off her and backed away. "Listen I know how I feel, and you just kissed me. So I'm a little confused. Do you love Oliver or me? I'm really tired of playing games. So until you get sorted out don't toy with me. I mean I just spilled out my soul to you. Can't you just make a decision? How hard can it be? I don't want to wait for you forever, and I won't." Sarah looked shocked, "I didn't ask for you to wait. You've never been in a situation like this. I love Oliver..." Harry cut her off, "Would you quit saying that? 'I love Oliver' and 'I'm so confused.' I'm getting tired of hearing it. I'm not confused I know how I feel for you. I LOVE YOU!" She reached up and slapped him, "Sometimes you can be a real jerk. I do know how I feel, and that is nothing for you." She walked out of the locker room. Harry was left by himself to think about what he just missed out on. He didn't come up for dinner, and Ron asked Sarah were he was she said the last place she had seen him was in the locker room. Ron went to look, and he wasn't there. They sat in the common room waiting for him, but he never came. They went to sleep, and Sarah told no one about what had gone on that afternoon. She had awful dreams about Olive finding out that she had kissed Harry. What would he think? What would Sarah do?  
  
Notes- Well isn't that a nice chapter! Where is Harry? What will happen between Ron and Hermione? Will anyone ever find out about what took place in the locker room? What will Harry do? Oh so many questions, sorry to tell you I can't give out that information at this time. I know this is a short chapter, but so far it has been one of my favorites. Hint! Hint! Hint! There will definitely be more Draco in the next chapter (grins evilly). Tell me what you think. And if you have any suggestions concerning where Harry is, what he will do, or anything else tell me. Thanks! Bye! 


	6. New Friendships and Hopeful Thoughts

Ch.6- New Friendships and Hopeful Thoughts  
  
Sarah tried to stay away from everyone that afternoon. She hadn't seen Harry after she left him in the locker room, and of this she was glad. She knew that she had hurt him very much, and she didn't think that she could handle looking at him being so sad. So she stayed in her room, because in the common room everyone was asking her where Harry was. She felt awful for kissing him because that was cheating on Oliver. She decided that she was going to act normal around Harry. The rumor about Harry was like a wildfire. The Slytherins still hadn't found out but it was only a matter of time. Sarah was happy because she knew that Christmas wasn't far away. Which meant that Oliver would be coming soon. She did her homework, and walked into the common room. She walked to dinner with Hermione and Ron.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Harry had gone to Hagrid's shack, because he couldn't face Sarah right now. He told Hagrid what had happened. Hagrid didn't say anything. " Hagrid, I'm crazy for that girl (a/n I'm listening to Evan and Jaron right now). I was such a jerk. I can't believe how I acted. I don't think that she will want to be my friend anymore." Hagrid had a thoughtful look in his eyes, "Harry, maybe you should be talkin' to her and not me." "I know but I can't. I saw another side of her today, and it scared me. She was confused, and I kept on pushing her. What am I going to do?" Hagrid just shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you. She seems to really love Oliver. I think that this is something you'll have to figure out on your own, but from what you've told me I think you should lay off for a while." Harry took a sip of his cup of tea. "I see what you're saying. How long have I been here?" Hagrid looked at his clock an the wall, "Harry you've gotta go. You got here at 12:45, so you've been here 5 hours. Everyone's probably looking for you." Harry thanked Hagrid for his time and said good bye. He walked up to the castle slowly. He knew that he would be able to make it in time for dinner, but he wasn't hungry.  
  
He walked in and found a seat next to Ron, and across was Sarah. He didn't look at her. People from the other people began again with the rumor as soon as Harry sat down. First in the Hufflepuff table then the Ravenclaw. While Ravenclaw was talking about it one of the Slytherins were walking by and he heard. He immediately went over and told several people at his table. It spread throughout the whole table within a matter of minutes. Draco sitting at the end of the table hadn't heard yet. He was watching people whispering in the ears of the people next to them, and then their eyes getting huge. It finally got to him. When he heard it, of course, it had been changed. He was told that Harry was absolutely obsessed with her, and would follow her around and go and watch her sleep. He was taken aback. Potter obsessed with Sarah? He couldn't be, he had to get to the bottom of it. So he did the only thing he knew to do. The thing that everyone wanted to do but didn't have the guts to. He walked over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. "May I talk to you?" Harry looked at Ron. "Yeah sure." They walked out of the Great Hall just outside the door. "Is it true?" Harry looked confused. "Is what true?" Draco looked at him as though he were retarded, "The rumor?" Harry turned red, "I depends on what you heard." Draco for the first tome in his life felt sorry for Potter, because he knew too that rumors could get way out of hand. "I heard that you're obsessed with Sarah, and you watch her sleep." Harry became really angry, "Oh, so I'm obsessed know am I? No, it's not true. The truth is I lo... like her, but she has a boyfriend. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Draco gave him a smug look, "No, actually I wanted to hear that you through yourself at her and she turned you down. But we can't have everything we want now can we? Oops... I made a funny." He started to laugh and Harry exploded and punched him in the mouth. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Harry started to walk away. Draco could feel the blood from his busted lips. He ran after Harry and tackled him. "How dare you." He tried to punch Harry, but Harry grabbed his arm. He punched Malfoy again, only this time in the eye. I immediately began to swell. Harry hit him way to hard, because Draco hit the ground. Draco was knocked out. Harry gave him a disgusting look and went to his room.  
  
Sarah came out of the Great Hall alone. She was going to find Harry to talk to him, when she saw Draco all beaten up. She kneeled down by him and shook him gently. He didn't move. She used a spell to make him come around. He opened his eyes. He saw Sarah. "What are you doing?" Sarah helped him get up, "I came out here and found you. Here I'll help you to Madame Pomfrey." They began to walk, he leaning against her because he had hit his head really hard on the ground. "What happened?" Draco hesitated for a moment, "I was talking to Harry about the rumor. He told me that he liked you, but you had a boyfriend. I made fun of him, and this is what happened." Sarah looked at Draco's swollen eye, "I am so sorry." Draco shrugged his shoulders, "It's not you're fault. So who are you dating?" Sarah blushed a little, "Oliver Wood, he was the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team." Draco rolled his eyes, "I know who he is. How long have you been dating?" Sarah thought about it, "Well we started going out in July, so this December it will be 6 months."  
  
"Wow that's a long time. Don't you miss him." Sarah looked at the ground, "Terribly. How's your eye?" He tried to open it, "Not to good I'm afraid." They got there just then. They walked in, and Madame Pomfrey was sitting at her desk. "What happened?" They told her the sorry. She led them to one of the beds. Draco lay down on the bed. Madame Pomfrey went to get some potion. Sarah looked at Draco, "I know we haven't talked that much this year so I'm glad we get this chance." Draco smiled, but his lips were swollen so it was lop-sided, "Yeah me too." Sarah began to laugh. "What?" Sarah regained her composure, "Nothing." They talked until Madame Pomfrey shooed her away. They said goodbye and promised to talk tomorrow.  
  
She left the infirmary, and went to the common room. Harry was already in the bed. She talked with Ron and Hermione until they went to bed. She awoke the next morning, and it was way too early. She couldn't go back to sleep. She went for a walk, and sat by the lake. She thought through her life. What had she done to deserve all this turmoil? She watched the sun rise, and thought of a little poem. And here it is (it doesn't rhyme)...  
  
Morning Promises  
  
With every beginning there is an end,  
  
Like the sun rising every morning and setting every night.  
  
The sun rising is like a promise that a better day is beginning.  
  
And keep in mind no matter how bad a day gets it always sets.  
  
And when it sets its time to wish for a better day tomorrow.  
  
Maybe not for yourself,  
  
But anyone.  
  
If it is a better day for anyone, then the sun has fulfilled its promise.  
  
And you just keep wishing that your day will come soon.  
  
Everyday the sun rises is another promise fulfilled,  
  
For just on more day.  
  
Another road, another bend;  
  
Just life's usual trials and mysteries.  
  
Everyday you wake up in hopes of something better.  
  
The strong, the weak, the great, the tall;  
  
The old, and the young;  
  
All come together in hopes of a better tomorrow.  
  
She thought her little poem. She looked at the sun that was rising, "I wish that today was better than yesterday. Not for me but for... Harry."  
  
Note- Did anyone like that poem? Did it make sense? I wrote it as I wrote this chapter. I was going to make it rhyme but it was too hard. I know it's really stupid, but oh well. What did you think about the chapter? I told you there would be more Draco. And that's all she wrote... for now at least. 


	7. Anticipation and Realization

Ch.7- Anticipation and Realization  
  
Harry had to tell someone about what had happened between him and Sarah. The only person who came to mind was Ron, because he had told Ron that he had liked her in the 1st place. So he and Ron went up to their room. He told him what had happened. "I told her because I was tired of hiding my feelings. She was really upset. I glad she doesn't want to make an issue out of it. After she told me how she felt about me, my feelings changed for her. I want her to happy, and I don't think that her happiness lies with me. I still like her, but only as a friend." Ron looked at Harry with a look of understanding. "You're a better man than I am Harry. You're being really grown up about it. Harry I think you're beginning to mature! What are we going to do?" They started to laugh. "Ron, I have some bad news... You're not a man. And trust me I'm not that mature, it's just that you're that immature." They sat in their room and joked for a while.  
  
Sarah never told anyone and never cried about what happened. Ron and Harry's respect grew for her a lot. She went about her life as she would have normally. Glaring at Pansy, studying, hanging out with her friends, doing homework, writing Oliver, etc. There was only three weeks until Christmas, so everyone's excitement was growing. She was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, along with the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Draco still resented the fact that she was a Gryffindor, so the only time they spent time together was on he weekends.  
  
So far it had been a fairly good year. She hadn't gotten any detentions, but there was that thing with Harry and Pansy Parkinson. She knew that it would only get better once Oliver got there. By the time she had bought all of her presents it was only a few days until Christmas. She got Ron some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Exploding Snaps. For Hermione a book about the history of Transfiguration and hair clips. For Harry she got a set of new chessmen (for his were badly beaten). For the twins she made a box of special surprises (things that were for Weasley Wizard Wheezes) and a sheet of paper telling then how to make them. For Draco she got a little coupon book with 5 coupons that said 'I owe you one free breakfast.' For Oliver she got the latest broom care book and set and a picture of her on the Quidditch pitch (she was blowing kisses and making smoke with her wand that said 'I love you'). She had them all wrapped and under her bed.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
Draco treasured their little lunches. He enjoyed being around her. It's not like he liked her, of course not, he often assured himself of this fact. She confided in him, and he knew how much she loved Oliver. In all that she had been through that year he hadn't seen her cry. Yeah he was sure that she had cried, but not in front of anyone. Because she was strong for everyone else. That's why he admired her, for her strength. She had this certain grace and certainty about her. He thought that she was like an innocent child, having her heart open to the world. It was almost as though she was asking to be hurt. She was persistent and determined. Every time she got hurt she stood back up and opened her heart to the world again. In a way she was almost foolish. She was forgiving and kind. She carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. He knew that she took on way too much. Almost as though she felt in some way obligated to her friends and family to be like that. He knew that one day she would snap, from all the pressure that she was putting upon herself. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. She was perfect, or so everyone else thought. She was like a water balloon, and she was about burst. Her heart was an ocean on sadness, though she tried to cover it up. He only hoped that she would quit putting so much pressure on herself. She wanted to be good, and she wanted to prove herself. He tried to explain it but she didn't understood, "You should be like a tea kettle, let out a little steam or... you'll explode." He didn't talk much at their lunches, because he knew that she was letting a little "steam" out. He pictured himself as an empty bowl that she was spilling her soul into. For Christmas he got her a diary and a teacup. He wrote her a little note explaining the teacup.  
  
He couldn't stand to be with her, and he couldn't stand to not be with her. He couldn't stand to be with her because her eyes always looked sad. Yet, he hated not being around her. He just wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to relax. He wanted to make her happy.  
  
Notes- It's taken me a while to write this chapter. I actually wrote it twice, but the first one was crap. I apologize if you read the other chapter 7. So here is the better one. I'll understand if you didn't really understand this chapter, because I am having trouble with it too. Your writing must be really good if the writer doesn't understand it. Well keep r/r-ing. Till later. 


	8. Christmas and the Dream

Ch.8- Christmas and the Dream  
  
Christmas Eve was finally here. Only a few people remained at school, and a large portion of them being Gryffindors. Sarah was helping Hermione wrap the last of her gifts. They finished just in time for lunch. They walked to the Great Hall, and were surprised to find that only a few people were there. They made their way over to Harry and Ron. They sat down and Sarah felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, as well as her friends. It was Draco. "May I join you?" Sarah looked at everyone else, dirty looks occupying their faces. "Why don't we go somewhere else?"  
  
They went over and sat at the empty Hufflepuff table. "Sarah, may I tell you something?" Sarah having just bitten into her sandwich nodded her head 'yes'. "I want you to be happy." Sarah swallowed, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." She smiled sweetly. "Are you happy?" Sarah looked confused, "Of course." Draco looked a little hurt, "Do you believe in fate or destiny?" Sarah thought about it for a moment. "What do you mean?" Draco drank a little from his cup. "Like there is a purpose for everything that takes place. What you were meant to do with your life. The thing that will eventually make you complete." Draco looked at Sarah straight in the face. "I guess I do. Why?" Draco searched for the words to describe what he wanted to say. "What do you think your destiny is?" Sarah didn't know how to answer this question. There was about a minute of silence. "That's a very difficult question to answer. I guess, to love whomever is destined for me and to live a good life." Draco looked away from her. "I ask you again, are you happy? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you are truly happy?" Sarah was beginning to get frustrated, "Yes Draco I am truly happy." Draco let out a sigh. "You're happy living the life that you lead. You're happy being everyone else's pillar of strength, and never considering yourself? And you're happy loving Oliver?" Sarah was taken aback. "I love my life. It may not be the life that you think I should have, but it's mine. I like having people depend on me, it gives me something to live for. I feel sorry for you if you don't see my happiness." Draco didn't say anything for the majority of their lunch. He finished his lunch, but she wasn't through yet. "Don't feel sorry for me, because I am sorry for you. The fact that you're life will have been wasted. You want to be strong for others, but all the while you hold in all your emotions. And that in this process you're heart becomes bitter and callous. I may be both of these things but I was raised this way. You on the other hand, had a choice. I fear it's too late for you. One day you will see the truth of my words, but that day will come to late." He walked away leaving her to contemplate the meaning of his words. She didn't understand.  
  
She finished her lunch and found Ron and Hermione. They told her that Harry had gone to see Hagrid. They spent the rest of the night playing games and joking around. They finally went to bed. Sarah tossed and turned, because Draco's words were spinning around in her head. Eventually she fell asleep, but her dreams were haunted by things she couldn't explain. She was shaken out of her restless sleep by one of Hermione's squeals. She had just opened Sarah's gift. "Thank you I haven't read this one yet. These hair clips are darling." Sarah yawned a 'you're welcome', and sat up to find at the foot of her bed presents. She didn't feel like opening them, but Hermione insisted on her opening her present. It was a new picture frame and a book of spells. "Thanks this is really great," she tried to sound sincere. She opened the rest of her gifts. They all were wonderful, but Sarah couldn't appreciate them properly for she hadn't had enough sleep. Oliver had gotten her a locket with their picture inside. She put it on and walked downstairs. Hermione pointed at a gift on the windowsill. "What's that?" She walked over to it and read the name tag. "It's for you, but it doesn't say who it's from. Sarah took it and opened it. There was a diary, a teacup, and a note. She read it, and it was from Draco. He had enchanted this cup, and it was to use if her life got to stressful. If she drank anything out of it she would feel at peace, for a short time. She didn't know what to think of this gift, but she thought that it was beautiful.  
  
Harry and Ron came and thanked her for their gifts, and she thanked them also. Fred and George came down in their "Weasley" sweaters. They walked down to the Great Hall. There was only one other person in there other than their little group of Gryffindors. They sat down at the only table in there. It was a circular table. Soon the professors joined them as well as the other students. They had their Christmas Feast, and then went about as they normally would. Sarah stayed behind to thank Draco for the gifts. "You're welcome, and I will be using those coupons. I hope they don't expire." They laughed. Draco said he had to go, because Crabbe and Goyle were there. Sarah found Ron and Harry playing wizard's chess (Harry with his new pieces). Hermione was sitting in the corner with her new books. So this left Sarah to her thoughts. That's what she did. She sat and watched the fire. Her thoughts all ran together, because of her excitement. She couldn't wait for Oliver. Ron eventually beat Harry, and Ron was yelling, "Ha! I beat you again!" Hermione became very agitated and told them to shut up. They joined Sarah by the fire. They talked about something that made Harry a little uncomfortable. Voldemort. Harry would say the name and everyone would flinch when Harry said his name. Recently there had been a lot of attacks. No one had been killed yet, but badly injured. He was gaining power again. Everyone had been watching Harry very closely, because he was no longer safe. He was safest at Hogwarts but what was he to do during the summer? Harry began to get angry. "Can we talk about something else?" Everyone looked at Harry, there was an awkward silence. They looked at each other. They decided that it was time for bed. Sarah walked with Hermione to their room. Sarah turned around, "Goodnight Harry and Ron. See you in the morning." They turned and yelled back, "You too. Night Hermione." They got in their gowns and said goodnight. Sarah fell asleep, but had a weird dream. It was of her, Harry, and someone else (she couldn't tell who it was). The person was yelling at Harry, and Sarah was in the shadows. She walked forward, and the person stunned Harry. He fell to the ground unconscious. She turned and looked at the hooded figure, it began to laugh coldly. She woke up, and looked around the room. She laid back down and was soon fast asleep.  
  
Notes- I had more Draco in this one. I have a feeling he's not going to be so nice in the upcoming chapters. There will be more Oliver. Well thanks for the reviews everyone. 


	9. Oliver's Arrival and another Dream

Ch.9- Oliver's Arrival and Another Dream  
  
Sarah was awake long before everyone else. She had gotten ready, and was now pacing nervously in the common room. She had been pacing so long that she had to sit down to catch her breath. She looked about the room. I am so pathetic. He probably won't be here until tonight. She decided to take a walk. She opened to portrait, and said, "Good morning," to the fat lady. She walked to the library. The doors were locked. She walked to the Great Hall. To her surprise Professor Dumbledore was there. "Well hello. I thought I was the only person awake this early." He smiled at her, but the twinkle in his eyes told her that he knew that he wasn't the only one wandering the castle. "I'm sorry Professor, I couldn't sleep." He looked at her over his spectacles. "Don't worry you're not in trouble. I know why you can't sleep, and I'm excited that Oliver is coming too." She started to blush, and smiled at him. "I'll leave you alone." He walked out of the Great Hall. Sarah felt as though he had read her mind. She shook these thoughts out of her mind. She sat down, and grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice. She drank it.  
  
She sat there for about an hour before people started to come in. The people who went away for holiday weren't coming back until another week. Harry, Ron (and family), and Hermione walked in. "We looked for you everywhere," Hermione said. "I couldn't sleep so I walked around." They didn't say anything else about it. They ate their breakfast, and walked outside. Ron threw a snowball at Harry, and of course this led to a snowball fight. They were out there until they were too tired to throw anymore. Hermione bewitched her snowballs to throw themselves. They yelled for her to stop, and eventually she did. They walked back to the common room, and sat in front of the fire to warm up. After they were warm again they began to play around. They played Exploding Snap and chess. Sarah lost to Ron, and she had to give him two sugar quills. Eventually they sat there eating the candy they got for Christmas. Sarah sat in a large chair, and Hermione came and sat with her. "What are you thinking about?" Sarah swallowed the chocolate in her mouth. "I was thinking about what I'll say to Oliver when he gets here." Hermione smiled at her. "You really do love him don't you?" Sarah got an idiotic smile on her face, "Yes, with all my heart." Hermione and Sarah started to giggle.  
  
They walked down to lunch. Sarah noticed that Draco wasn't there, and hadn't been there for breakfast. Halfway through lunch Draco walked in, he was breathless. Sarah smiled when she saw him, but he never looked at her. Pansy walked in a few minutes after Draco, and she was also out of breath. She sat beside Draco and nibbled at his ear. Sarah's smile faded. She looked away from them. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did. She felt jealous and angry. She quickly began to focus on Oliver. They finished lunch, and were walking back to the Gryffindor tower when someone yelled, "Sarah." She knew who it was before she turned around. She started to run to the voice. "Oliver!" He had his arms open, and she ran into them. They hugged each other tightly. She looked up at him, and she kissed him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left them there. (a/n I'm not going to tell you all that fluff in between there. I'll leave that up for you, but they didn't have sex.) They caught up on what they had missed. She showed him that she was wearing the necklace. They walked out to the lake. Oliver showed her all the pictures he had taken. They were walking back to the castle, and they heard a giggle. They walked over to the place that it came from. Immediately Sarah wished that they hadn't. It was Draco and Pansy, and they were snogging. They hadn't seen Oliver and Sarah. "Yuck, isn't that Draco Malfoy?" Sarah nodded her head. They walked away, but Sarah couldn't get Draco and Pansy out of her head. She told Oliver that she had to go to the restroom, and she sat in there and thought. She didn't come out for a long time. She floated around the rest of the day, hardly listening to what Oliver was saying.  
  
She felt lucky for having Oliver but she felt awful because she wasn't enjoying him being there. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She nuzzled his neck. All she wanted to do was sit out by the lake, and watch the sunset with Oliver. They, or rather he, talked for hours.  
  
*********  
  
They walked down to dinner, and Oliver had to sit at the Staff table. Sarah felt awful because she felt relieved. She found herself looking up at Draco, and Pansy was sitting googly-eyed across from him. Draco looked up at her, and it almost seemed that he was glaring at her. She looked away. She told Oliver goodnight, and went to bed. She was thinking that she would have been happier with Oliver, but she wasn't.  
  
She went sleep, and had another disturbing dream. It was of some woman who jumped out in front of a spell that was aimed at someone else. The woman screamed, and apparated away. The person she protected sent a spell at the person who attacked her. The person fell to the ground dead, and the person left standing screamed a name. She woke up in a cold sweat. She would ask Hermione to make her a Sleeping Draught tomorrow. She slowly eased back into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Notes- I want to thank all of you for waiting for this chapter. It has taken a long time to write, and I apologize. Please r/r. And if you like this story read "The Night of the Drunken Gryffindor Boobs." I co-wrote it with Little Ray of Moonlight05. I want to thank her for she gave some of the ideas for this chapter. So thank-you Little Ray of Moonlight *starts to clap and bows down* 


	10. The Game

Ch.10-The Game  
  
She had begun to get extremely protective of Harry. She couldn't figure out why, but she was always thinking about his safety. There were stories of Voldemort and his men everyday. She had a feeling that her destiny had something to do with Harry, but it was not to love him. Oliver had begun his job assisting Madame Hooch, so they were spending less time together. Sarah almost felt relieved because she was feeling smothered.  
  
What she and Draco had talked about was haunting her. What was her destiny? Did she believe in it? She had so many questions but no answers. She needed to stop thinking about it so much. She needed to have fun again. Thank goodness there was a Quidditch game coming up. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. She didn't know who to support, so she did both. She made a sign that said, "GO HARRY AND DRACO!" She sat up in the stands with Hermione, Ron, Oliver, and all the other Gryffindors. There were lots of other signs, but they were all red and gold. Sarah wanted hers to stand out so she made it flash green, gold, silver, and red.  
  
The teams walked out onto the field, Madame Hooch told the captains to shake hands. They looked at each other, and shook each other's hand. They mounted their brooms, and the whistle blew. You could hear Lee Jordan's commentary. She was too interested in the game to listen. She was the red and green blurs, but wasn't able to follow them very well. She saw Harry high above the other players, and her stomach lurched. She didn't like him being that high up. Draco was closer to the ground scanning the field all around him. Every now and then, Lee would announce the score. She looked at Oliver who was screaming and yelling, "Come on! That's a foul!" She looked back at Draco, but he was going very fast. She looked up and saw Harry and he was diving. They looked as of they were playing chicken, but neither of them turned. They kept charging at each other. Sarah stood up, and then so did everyone else. They started to yell for them to turn, but they didn't. They were gaining speed. Sarah held her breath. They reached out their hands, and then there was a horrible crash. Sarah's eyes started to water. She was one of the first people down there. They were both out cold, and clutched in Draco's hand was the snitch. She kneeled beside them, and started to cry. Dumbledore was soon standing beside her. He helped her up, and with the help of some other teachers they had their way to Madame Pomfrey. Hermione and Ron were both pale, and Oliver was holding Sarah. Pansy was in hysterics. They waited outside of the infirmary, and people were already dropping off candy and cards.  
  
They were allowed in later that night. Harry had broken his arm and had a black eye. Draco was worse. He had broken his leg, his right arm, and had a concussion. He still wasn't awake, but Sarah saw Harry first. They joked about his eye, and he retold his story from up in the air. Sarah told him how scared she was for him. Then they heard some moaning. Sarah went over to check on him, and to her surprise Pansy wasn't there. "How are you feeling?" Draco looked at her and smiled. "My head hurts. Did we win?" Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe that's all you're worried about, but yes you did." Draco got a huge smile. They talked for a while. "I'm glad to see you smiling." Sarah was rushed out by Madame Pomfrey. They said goodnight.  
  
Gryffindor had a party even though they didn't win. Sarah went to her room, but soon someone walked in. It was Oliver. He sat on her bed. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head, and took his hand in hers. " I'm better now though." He smiled at her. "I love you." She leaned over and kissed him. He started to rub her head, she laid her head on his lap. "I love you too." He kissed her on the forehead. They sat in quite just holding each other's hand, and occasionally kissing. Eventually they said goodnight. Hermione walked in right as he was leaving. She told him goodnight. She looked at Sarah. "What were you two doing in here?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. Sarah threw her pillow at her. "Nothing! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Hermione threw her back her pillow. "I see you're in a better mood." Sarah nodded her head, "I guess that the game lifted my spirits." Shortly after they talked they were both asleep.  
  
Sarah had another dream, but this was just seeing Draco and Harry colliding. The crunch of their brooms, and the thud of their bodies hitting the ground. Then her seeing Harry high in the sky on his broom, and worrying if he was going to fall.  
  
Notes- Sorry it has taken so long. I'll be working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up soon. Please keep reading and reviewing. 


	11. Fooling Around

Ch.11- Fooling Around  
  
*???POV*  
  
I'm getting stronger everyday. I will have my revenge. Oh, how sweet it will be. I'm getting closer, I can feel it in my veins. My name is once again striking fear into the hearts of everyone. Soon I will see him again, and when I do I will be the last person he sees.  
  
They got word that Oliver would need to leave because he was needed by the ministry. There was of course tears from Sarah, and a long goodbye. He left and once again Sarah was without him.  
  
Draco and Pansy were going through a "rough" time. In other words Draco was getting bored with her. Harry had began to so interest in another girl. Ron was beginning to get shy around Hermione. And Sarah was still having weird dreams about someone being attacked. The faces were blurry but one of them was beginning to clear up. She was starting to fear for Harry's safety. Voldemort was gaining power even more quickly.  
  
One day at lunch Pansy stood up and started yelling and then proceeded to throw her drink in his face. She turned and started to stomp out of the Great Hall. Sarah looked at Draco, and he had a look of absolute hatred focused at Pansy. He was blushing, and she could tell that he was cursing. After lunch Sarah asked Draco what had happened. "Why do you care? You're probably happy to see us break up!" Sarah raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry for asking. Why do think that I would be happy to see you embarrassed in front of everyone?" Draco looked at his feet. "I sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm just angry and confused. But Pansy and I are officially over. That is the best thing that has happened today." He let out a loud sigh of relief. Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "I heard about Oliver having to leave, and I'm sorry about that to." Sarah smiled, "Thank you. I think that it is probably better that he's not here, because I was running out of things to say to  
  
him." Draco started to laugh. "You were running out of things to say! Ha! Now that's funny!" Sarah's mouth gaped, and she punched him in the arm. "Hey you jerk. That's not very nice." Draco rubbed his arm, "That hurt! You punch hard. Well that wasn't very nice either. You know, two wrongs don't make a right." Sarah shook her head. "Well I only punch hard if I have a reason to. And who ever said `two wrongs don't make a right'?" Draco turned and started to walk away for her, and he turned around. " I did, didn't you just hear me?" She started to laugh and ran after him, and once again punched him in the arm. "Ouch!"  
  
*Pansy's POV*  
  
I can't believe what a jerk he is! I will get him back. He will probably try to get me back also, because of the drink thing. What am I going to do? I've got it! I am going to make him pay. I'll just tell everyone what he told me.  
  
The next day at breakfast a tawny owl dropped a letter in Sarah's lap. She opened it very fast knowing that it was from Oliver.  
  
Sarah,  
  
You must promise me that we'll never have nicknames for each other. Percy just got a letter from Penelope and she called him "honey bear." I read it and started calling him that, and you should have seen him blush! Oh well.  
  
I have got a top-secret mission, and so I can't tell you anything about it. But trust me it's really boring. Well, yesterday was exciting. I did steal that letter from Percy. Today looks like a promising day too. I'm not bringing a peanut butter & jelly sandwich, I'm bringing ham! Isn't that exciting. Well enough about my exciting life.  
  
How are you? You aren't cheating on me are you? If you are just don't let it be Neville. That would just break my heart more than anyone else. It would break my heart if you cheated on me with anyone, but him especially. Tell Harry, Fred, George, Angelina (the whole Quidditch team), and everybody else I said hello. I miss you terribly. Well, I got to go. I love you.  
  
Miss you terribly,  
  
Oliver  
  
She folded it up and put it in her pocket. She ate quickly and ran up to her room. She got out a piece of paper and started to write Oliver a letter.  
  
Oliver,  
  
I was actually thinking of calling you "snoock-ums". Isn't that cute? Don't pick on `honey bear', I think that is cute.  
  
Did you enjoy your ham sandwich? Tomorrow why don't you have turkey? I know that's getting a little fancy, but you need to spoil yourself. Just kidding. You are already too spoiled, but that makes you even cuter.  
  
I'm pretty good. How about you? Oliver you found me out. I am cheating on you with Neville. I think he is so sexy! How did you know? Was it that obvious? Don't you think we would be cute together? Mrs. Sarah Longbottom. Doesn't that have a ring to it? I have some bad news for poor Neville, because I'm in love with another man. What a shame. I hope I don't break his heart.  
  
Well tell Percy I said hi. Don't forget to wash behind your ears, brush your teeth before you go to bed, and say prayers. And please try to behave. I don't want to sent back here for bad behavior. I love you. Write back A.S.A.P.  
  
Love,  
  
Sarah  
  
She ran to the owlery and sent it. She finished the day doodling "I love Oliver" the rest of the day.  
  
Note- Sorry this chapter took so long. I thought that all this mushy crap would be good for Valentines Day. 


	12. Boredom and Shattered Beyond Repair

Ch.12- Boredom and Shattered Beyond Repair  
  
*Oliver's POV*  
  
He sat at his desk when he read Sarah's letter. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. That was a big mistake. For Percy was sitting only a few feet away.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Oliver folded up the letter. "What is that?" Oliver was trying to put it in his desk, but Percy was to fast.  
  
"Give it back Percy! It's not yours." Percy ran away for Oliver who was charging after him. "You are causing a scene Oliver." Percy began to laugh. Oliver cursed at him under his breath. Everyone sitting in the office were now staring at Oliver and Percy.  
  
Percy sat at his desk and began to unfold the letter. "I think I am entitled to this. Did you or did you not read a letter Penelope wrote me?" Percy had a smug look on his face, and Oliver felt the sudden urge to knock it off. Oliver looked at the ground for he knew he had lost. "That's what I thought." Percy read the letter. "You told her about my nickname!" Oliver put on his famous smirk. "You are a jerk, Oliver. She's cheating on you. Oh, it was a joke. Ow, how sweet. Tell her I said hello also. She seems really nice. You better treat her good, you daft moron."  
  
Oliver took the letter from him. "You call me a daft moron, and you thought she was cheating on me. You are an idiot. Don't worry `HONEY BEAR', I treat her fine."  
  
Oliver walked back over to his desk, and Percy cursed at his back. He sat down and pulled out a clean sheet of paper. He began to think of what he could write.  
  
Sarah,  
  
I just had a little run-in with `honey bear'. He read your letter. He actually thought you were cheating on me. He had the audacity to call me a daft moron. Oh yeah, he says hello.  
  
Anyways, I am so bored! They said they needed me for urgent business, and all I do is paperwork. Hopefully you're having more fun than I am. I have to keep this one short, for alas, my paper is small. I shall write you when I have an adequate piece of paper. Keep in touch. I love you.  
  
Oliver (a.k.a.- Snook-ums)  
  
He folded it and sealed it. He walked out of the office, and down the hall. He opened the door, and the smell of animals filled his nostrils. He coughed. He opened one of the cages with a small owl in it. He tied the letter to its leg, and released it outside the window. He watched it soar higher into the sky. He walked back to his desk, dreading the work he had ahead of him.  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts...  
  
Pansy is devising a plan to get back at Draco; Draco is doing the same; Fred and George are getting in trouble for setting off dungbombs in the dungeons; Hermione is tutoring Ron in the library; Harry is googling over a Quidditch broom magazine; and Sarah is working on her Potion essay.  
  
Little do they suspect any danger, any time soon. But the danger is coming closer, and come it will. Unsuspected, unprepared and its effects will change everyone forever.  
  
*Pansy's POV*  
  
I've got it! She had finally devised the perfect plan to ruin Draco's friendship with Sarah. She would tell Sarah what Draco had told her. That would definitely ruin it. She chuckled at her plan.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
I know what Pansy is going to do. I must stop her or tell Sarah first. I will first try to stop her. But how? What am I going to do? I don't want her to know at all!  
  
Hermione left Ron in the library to finish his work. She walked to the common room, and found Sarah. She was working on her Potions essay. "Could you help me Hermione?" Hermione nodded her head and read Sarah's essay. "I have a book in the dorm, come with me." They walked up to their dorm. Sarah was carrying her book, and Hermione was carrying Sarah's supplies. Sarah walked over to her bed, and put her stuff down. Hermione was just behind her and tripped on a slipper. She hit Sarah's night stand and dropped the supplies. There was the sound of glass breaking. Hermione got and looked to see what she had broken. She had managed not to break any ink bottles. Sarah bent down to pick up her night stand, and she gasped. She discovered the broken glass, and it was the teacup Draco had given her. Hermione apologized profusely, and offered to help fix it. They realized that it was far beyond repair. Sarah sat on her bed and cried. Hermione didn't know what to do so she left. Sarah  
  
cleaned up the mess. She later told Hermione that it was okay, but she always resented it. That was a special gift, and it had shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Note- I finally finished! Yeah, I got inspired by Little Ray of Moonlight05! Thanks. 


	13. Lunch by the Lake

Ch.13- Lunch by the Lake  
  
Sarah eventually cooled down. She began to pick up the glass, and cut her finger. It started to bleed. She picked up the rest of the glass, and threw it away. She walked down to the common room. Hermione walked up to her. "I really sorry... What happened to your hand?" Sarah told her. "You should go and see Madame Pomfrey. That doesn't look to good."  
  
"No, I don't need to its not that bad. And I don't want to waste any of her valuable time." Hermione gave her an I-don't-believe-you-for-a- second look. "Okay! I just don't want to listen to her nag!" Hermione gave her a reproachful look.  
  
"Well at least clean it."  
  
They walked to the bathroom. Sarah ran it under warm water, and wrapped it in a papertowel. After she was done they walked down to breakfast. They ran into Ron and Harry on their way. Ron looked immediately to the wrapped up finger. "What happened?" Sarah told them the story, except about Hermione knocking over the cup (much to Hermione's relief). "You should go to Madame Pomfrey." Sarah said that she wouldn't, because she would put something on it that would make it burn for about a week. Hermione gave up. "You're as stubborn as Ron!" After she said that Sarah realized how ridiculous she was being and agreed to go see Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Then swooped in hundreds of owls. One of them dropped a letter in front of Sarah. She picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket. They finished eating breakfast, and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went with her to make sure that she went. On the way there they ran into Draco. "I was looking for you. May I ask you something?" Sarah nodded her head. She and Draco walked away from the others. Hermione realizing that they should leave pulled Ron and Harry away.  
  
Draco making sure that they were gone pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "I would like to cash this in if I could, please." He handed it to her. She had a puzzled look. She opened up the folded piece of paper, and it was one of her coupons (a/n remember- 'I owe you one free lunch by the lake'). She laughed. They arranged to meet by the lake.  
  
Sarah walked to the infirmary after talking with Draco. Madame Pomfrey put an ointment on it, and it stung very badly. She then washed it off. "You should have come earlier." She put a Band-Aid on it, and Sarah took a few others with her. She was thankful to leave.  
  
She walked to her first class, Professor Binns. She decided that this would be the perfect time to read the letter. She read it and smiled to herself. She folded it back up, and put it in her pocket.  
  
After all her morning classes it was time for lunch. She was walking down a hallway, when someone called her name. She turned to see who it was, and it was Pansy. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need to tell you something. It's about why Draco broke up with me."  
  
"I don't care about that. It's not my business."  
  
"Trust me you will care." Pansy pulled her into one of the classrooms nearby. She sat it one of the desks. Sarah did the same.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Draco broke up with me, because he's in love with someone else." Sarah had a really confused look on her face. "So!" Pansy rolled her eyes. "You are really ignorant!" Pansy gave her a dirty look.  
  
"What does Draco being in love have to do with me?"  
  
"You are an idiot! He loves YOU!" Pansy smiled at the look on Sarah's face. Sarah's face suddenly felt hot. Pansy knew the damage she'd done, and put on a smug smirk. She left mumbling things like, "Fool!", "Daft Idiot", and so on.  
  
Sarah sat there a moment to let those words sink in. Some things were beginning to make sense. She got up and walked out of the classroom. She walked out to the lake where she saw Draco pacing. He looked at her. He looked nervous, and she looked pale. "I'm glad you came. I have something important to tell you..."  
  
Sarah cut him off. "I already know." She sat down on the ground. "Pansy told you?" Sarah nodded her head. Draco sat next to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would happen."  
  
"You don't need to apologize." They sat in silence. Draco turned to her, "I love you." Sarah looked away. Draco felt defeated, and turned straight again. "Why do these things happen to me?" But Draco had no answer. They sat in silence again. Sarah kept her eyes on the ground. She looked at his hand, and it was just lying on his leg. He was looking at her through the corner of his eye. She slowly reached her hand down, and picked his up. She wrapped her thin fingers around his, and then she gasped because her finger began to burn. Draco looked at her. She put both of the hands in her lap, and looked at him square in the face. "I don't know what to do." Draco looked down for a moment and then back up in her face. "I can' t tell you what to do. I know what I want to happen, but that may not be what you want. So the choice is yours." He kissed her hand, and got up and walked away. So she was alone with her thought, and a simple lunch for two.  
  
For the rest of the day she seemed to float. She didn't talk much. Her thoughts were racing from what Draco had said to Oliver. She didn't even know if she loved Draco. She was always getting herself into these types of situations. She realized that deep down she knew what would have eventually come of Draco and her relationship. She knew what was going to happen the first time she met Draco. She felt as though she had been cheating on Oliver. After dinner (which she never said a word) she went to her bed, and lay there. Her friends came to the conclusion that she was sick. And let her be.  
  
Note- It has taken along time to get this posted, because my thing was messed up. Sorry. 


	14. Life turns Around in an Instant

Ch.14- Life turns Around in an Instant  
  
Sarah felt like that for about a week. She hadn't written Oliver back, and didn't talk to Draco (or anyone for that matter). Oliver had written her several more times, but she couldn't bring herself to read them. Her friends didn't know what had happened, and even if they did they wouldn't have known what to say. So she was all alone with her decision. No matter what she did someone would get hurt, and she didn't want that to happen.  
  
*Oliver's POV*  
  
He was really worried about her. He had written her many times to see if she was all right, but never got a reply. He stopped writing. He didn't know what else to do.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
He couldn't believe what had happened. The fact that she held his hand and the fact that he had told her. He tried to avoid her and her friends, which in itself is a rather hard task. He was jealous, but of what he didn't know. The only thing he did know was that he loved the only girl who couldn't love him back. He knew, but that didn't diminish his faith and hope. If Sarah chose to stay with Oliver, then he would let her. He would never speak a word of it. He told no one else, and neither did Pansy. Draco had threatened her, and so she kept her mouth shut.  
  
So the only people who knew were Draco, Pansy, and Sarah. But Pansy didn't know what had happened. She hadn't succeeded in ruining their friendship completely, but it seemed as though she did. She was content with herself.  
  
*Sarah's POV*  
  
Just a few days ago she was perfectly happy. What had happened? Oh yeah, one of her closest friends proclaimed his love for her. What rotten luck, two people (other than Oliver) had said that. But it was bad because she was still going out with Oliver. She tried so hard to be good and kind, but when things like this happen it didn't even matter about all of her efforts. She had put her trust in Draco, and he was her confidant. He betrayed that trust by loving her too much.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
What have I done? Why did I do it? What does she think? What will she say? Did I hurt her? I am awful! Thoughts like these kept running through his mind. She had stolen his heart without her knowledge. He thought about it, and if he did it a second time he wouldn't have done anything differently. His only regret was the possibility of hurting Sarah.  
  
Sarah had to make up her mind, because if she didn't Draco would get his hopes up. She didn't know what to do so she wrote to Oliver.  
  
Oliver,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written you. I have some bad news. And I need your advice. Please don't be angry, this is all my fault.  
  
Draco told me that he loved me, and not in a friend love. He loves me the way you love me. I'm torn, because I love you but I also have feelings for him. I am so sorry to do this to you, because I love you so much. And I never wanted to hurt you, or anyone else. I feel as though I have cheated on you. I need you to tell me something, anything. I need you now most of all, but I need to straighten out my head. So write me back, please. I beg you. It took a lot of courage to write this to tell you, and I wait patiently for your reply.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Sarah  
  
She sent that immediately. She didn't expect Oliver to write back, but she felt a little better by telling him.  
  
*Oliver's POV*  
  
Oliver received her letter when he was in his room. The owl scratched at his window. He took the letter knowing immediately who it was from. He looked at her neat handwriting, and his eyes began to water. How could he love someone so much? He opened the letter, and began to read it. His expression became more and more grim. His read, 'but I also have feelings for him', and tears fell from his cheeks. She loved him so much, but she hurt him so badly. He finished reading the letter, and read it again to make sure of what he read. He balled up the piece of paper. He through it into his trash can. He lay on his bed for a moment letting her words fully sink in. He began to write her back with tears blurring his vision.  
  
Sarah,  
  
I have received your letter, and I am dismayed by its content. I don't know what to tell you, other than you have just inflicted upon me the worst pain that is humanly possible. I find it rather difficult to believe that Draco could love you as I have. It is very unfortunate that your feelings aren't as strong as mine are.  
  
How can you expect me not to be angry? You just told me that you were falling in love with someone else! What did you expect? That I would say, 'I understand completely. You should go where your heart leads you.' You shouldn't always follow your heart, because it can be blind sometimes. And it won't see what it truly needs (not wants). The heart can lead you astray, but only one thing remains the same, my love for you. You have hurt me badly, but I cannot hate you. How can you be 'Forever' mine if you basically cheat on me? Is he the first guy? Was Percy right? Have you been lying to me the whole time? Do you really love me? How can I trust you? I am losing my faith in you.  
  
Oliver  
  
He sent it immediately. He wouldn't allow himself to cry, because he was strong. She was just being weak. He didn't write her anymore.  
  
Note- I did it again! 


	15. Danger

Ch.15- Danger!  
  
Sarah read Oliver's letter with much anguish. She thought that he would react this way, but hoped that he wouldn't have. She put the letter away, and sat by herself for awhile. How could Oliver be losing his trust in her? She valued his opinion above everyone else's. She knew that she had really hurt him, because the letter was so formal (compared to his other letters). He really did love her, but she had hurt him so badly. Why? Why had she done this to him? Her thoughts were interrupted by someone bumping into her. It was a third year student, and she was reading The Daily Prophet. The girl gasped an apology and ran away dropping the newspaper. Sarah picked it up and read the headline (and story):  
  
You-Know-Who Attacks Again  
  
By: Lucy Sugarrush  
  
Recently You-Know-Who (and his Death Eaters) has been attacking Ministry officials. Killing three so far. The Head of the Ministry (Fudge) had this to say, "People are over-reacting. We don't even know if You-Know-Who is behind these attacks. Frankly, I am not worried. You shouldn't rely on hear- say and rumors." But this reporter disagrees with Mr. Fudge. Many believe that he is gradually taking back all his power.  
  
He wants to get his revenge on Harry Potter, no doubt. So Harry if you're reading this, please by careful. The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry said, "Harry, or any other student at this school, is not in any kind of danger. We do everything we can to make sure of that fact." We hope that he is right.  
  
As we all know, Harry has survived several visits from You-Know-Who. We only hope that if he were to meet him again he would do the same.  
  
Sarah threw the paper down. Hopefully Harry will never see that. She went down to see Harry and Ron (because Hermione was in the library studying for the O.W.L.'s). She was too late, because Harry was reading the story. "How do they know all this about me?" No one had an answer.  
  
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
He saw her. What could he do? Just seeing her was like torture. She didn't smile anymore, but rather had a very serious look on her face (as those who are stuck in thought). He sighed. He looked away from her.  
  
Draco had also read the story. He knew why Sarah was so concerned, but he didn't care about Potter. He was worried about Sarah, because this just added to the stress she was under. He wished after seeing her face that he never would have told her what he felt. But he did, because he had to know. If he didn't know how she felt soon he felt as though he would explode.  
  
Sarah tried to calm Harry down, because she felt that she must. While she was calming him down Oliver and Draco never crossed her mind. Which was a temporary relief. When she had finally calmed him down, she sat and began to eat. Slowly, but surely, thought of Oliver and Draco came rushing back. She finally came to the conclusion: write Oliver again. So that's what she did.  
  
Oliver,  
  
I am truly sorry for hurting you. That was never my intention. And you're probably right; Draco could never love me as you have. Your love was my first, and so I will always compare you to anyone (if that is what it comes to). I do love you, and I would never cheat on you. I'm sorry that you believe you can't trust me. I do truly love you.  
  
Yours no matter what,  
  
Sarah  
  
She sent it, and didn't expect a reply. She knew that she probably wouldn't, and that wasn't what bothered her now. She was looking out the window and saw a skull in the sky. That is what bothered her. Then she saw them. A group of adults with hoods and masks walking towards the school. Not far behind them was one man, and he was hideous. She could see the pleasure on his face even from where she was. She was the first to see him, and the last...  
  
Note- Cliffhanger! I like this chapter, even though it's really short! Do you? Then let me know why or why not. Thanks. 


	16. Plans for a Fight

Ch. 16- Plans for a Fight  
  
Sarah stood there for a moment, because she was letting what she was seeing sink in. Who are they? And what are they doing? She ran to the teacher's lounge, and found several teachers in there. "What are you doing in here?" She ignored them. "I was in the owlery and I saw a group of people walking up to the castle. They were still a ways off, but you need to hurry." Sarah looked around the room, and some teachers looked worried (or scared) and others like they didn't believe her. "What are you waiting for? Go get Dumbledore! Never mind I'll get him, and get the other teachers." She ran out leaving them in a stupor. Professor Binns looked out the window, and sure enough there was a group of men not far away. They immediately took action.  
  
Sarah had always been known to be cool when something bad was happening. On her way to Dumbledore's office she found him. She told him what she had seen. His face changed from warm and inviting to cold and hard. "Thank you for telling me." He turned around and was gone before she could respond. She went next to the Gryffindor common room. She saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the other Gryffindors in there. She walked over to Harry. "I saw a group of people walking towards the castle..." She cut off, and looked at everyone around her. She began to cry. Everyone was now looking at her. She was supposed to be strong. She hadn't cried much this year (especially in public), and now she couldn't stop. "I'm scared." Harry put his arm around her. "Don't be afraid. You're safe her." Sarah wiped her eyes. "I'm not scared for myself. I'm afraid that they'll hurt you... or anyone." Ron patted her back. "What makes you think that they'll hurt Harry, or anyone for that matter?"  
  
"Ron I think that it is the Death Eaters and Voldemort." Everyone flinched when she said that. "That's why I am afraid. I don't think that the teachers will be able to hold them off forever." Hermione thought about what to say. "Well the Ministry will be here soon." Sarah shook her head. "How would they get here that fast? They can't apparate, and there is no way they can get here very fast on brooms." Everyone looked at Harry as if he had an answer. All he said was, "We may have to help them, if it comes to it". The older students nodded their heads that was probably the best suggestion. Immediately they set about a plan. They would need the other House's cooperation. So they sent Nearly Headless Nick to tell the house ghosts to make their houses go to the Great Hall (the students didn't know, because there would be a panic). All the professors were outside walking towards their unwanted guests.  
  
*  
  
All the students were in the Great Hall. Sarah stood up at the head table, and used a charm to make her voice louder. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. Draco saw her and his heart fluttered. What is she doing? "Thank you all for coming. We have gathered here to tell you some rather distressing news. While I was in the owlery I saw a group of hooded figures walking to the castle. I went and told Professor Dumbledore, along with the other professors, what I had seen. They are now out there to see who they are and what they want. I believe that they are Death Eaters. And I also believe that Voldemort is with them." Students all around the room shivered at the name, and gasped at the possibility of You-Know-Who possibly being here. Draco was the only one who didn't gasp. "I don't think that the professors will be able to hold them off while waiting for help. I believe that we will have to help them. So I am asking for your help if need be. If I have your support than please stand." She paused. No one stood up. Then one person stood up, and it was Draco. She smiled at him. The Gryffindor table stood. Slowly, but surely, people all around the room began to stand. Even Slytherins, because they knew that it didn't matter who their parents were with Voldemort. "I understand if you are too scared, and I thank all of those willing to help. Now, for the first years willing to help please come over here." She pointed out where each year was to go. For every year she assigned a seventh year student (to tell them curses and charms they could use). For the few people who hadn't stood they looked around, and then walked to the group that they belonged.  
  
The room began to be filled with voices calling out random curses, and spurts of light.  
  
*  
  
The teachers immediately realized that their visitor's intentions weren't good. They were dodging curses, and sending them. They had already sent an urgent letter to Fudge telling him of their situation. A few of both sides fell first off. Dumbledore was spitting out curses faster than you can finish reading this sentence.  
  
*  
  
Oliver got Sarah's letter, and he didn't even have time to read it. The reason was because someone rushed in yelling out orders. "Here go get a broom and get back in here as soon as possible." They did as they were told. They came back practically running. "Now we have got to do this fast. Voldemort is at Hogwarts..." Oliver's stomach dropped. "We have got to get there fast, because those teachers can't last long." They all grabbed their wands and flew away. Oliver flying in front of everyone else had time to let what was happening sink in. How could this happen now? He realized how much he loved Sarah, and how much he needed her. He needed to tell her, but would he be too late?  
  
Notes- You have to wait until next chapter for more! I know it's sort but I want to crawling back for more. Tell me if I should change it. 


	17. Preparing for Battle

Ch.17- Preparing for Battle  
  
The students were growing restless, and very nervous. They were afraid that they would actually be needed, but they were preparing for that.  
  
The teachers were putting up a good fight, but new Death Eaters kept on coming up. They wouldn't be able to hold them off much longer, and they were growing more and more aware of this fact with every new Death Eater that appeared.  
  
Oliver growing more anxious by the minute. Flying as fast as the broom he was on would take him (being careful not to be seen, of course). He was just hoping that Sarah would be safe when he got there. A sudden peace came over him while thinking of Sarah. Nothing bad could happen to her, at least that's what he thought...  
  
Sarah was helping Hermione teach some first years some petrifying charm. She then moved on to the other groups to see how they were coming along. See finally walked over to her group, and was amazed to see Draco and his friends. So were Harry and Ron. Draco smiled at her, and she smiled back. They were testing the charm that disarms your opponent (they were testing it because they already knew it). She was going to check on the group next to them, but Draco grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him. "I love you, you know that right?" She just looked at his eyes. "I know... and... and I... I have got to go. I'm sorry, but will you excuse me?" He let her go, and turned and very bitterly shot a curse at a nearby wall. Sarah so desperately wanted to tell him that she was sorry, because she still hadn't made up her mind. She turned back to her duty of watching everyone else.  
  
Then came the time that they had been waiting for. They knew it was time because a curse had just come through one of the windows, and it almost landed on the group of third years if they hadn't have used the shield charm. Sarah was really proud of them for it. Sarah stood up on the table she was next to. She charmed her voice again. "I think that it is time that we go and help our brave professors. I have faith in you, and not just because I know some of you, because I don't know a lot of you. It doesn't matter if we weren't friends," she looked down at Pansy," or if we were close friends," she looked at the Gryffindor gang. But her gaze found it's way to Draco and lingered there for a moment," or if we weren't in the same house," she looked around the whole room. "We have come together in this time of need, and I believe that we can pull through it. So let us go now, and know that you will be remembered no matter what happens." She stepped down and wiped her eyes. The students all around the room were staring at her. Their confidence went up as they made their way outside.  
  
Percy had somehow caught up with Oliver. "Oliver slow down. If you don't calm down then you'll have a nervous breakdown, or something." Oliver gave him a cold glare. "How can I calm down? The girl I love is in danger, and she could be dead already!" Tears were falling down his face freely. He wiped them away, and Percy patted is back. "I didn't know you loved her so much. Don't think like that. She can't be dead, and she won't. She has got Dumbledore and all the other professors, and not to mention all her friends. She is completely safe." Oliver shook his head. "You don't know her like I do. She will try to help. She will fight. How are you so calm? You have 3 brothers, a sister, and friends there." Percy just had a small smile on his face. I just have faith in them. And I have hope that they will be fine." Oliver still didn't feel at ease, and he wouldn't until he saw her safe.  
  
Notes- This one is really short, but I have to stretch this out (and I didn't know what else to put). So I apologize for the inconvenience. I wish people would review, because I think that no one likes this story. I am grateful for all the reviews (good or bad), but I am a little disappointed. Oh well. I will update soon. 


	18. Courage Under Fire

Ch.18- Courage under Fire  
  
The students marched bravely out to meet their adversary. They became more and more anxious, and their march became more like a run. They ran to the aid of their noble professors. Professor Sprout turned around and yelled to Dumbledore, "Albus! Albus look! The students are coming!" Dumbledore turned and watched (only for a few seconds) students from every house and every year run towards them. "What should we do with them?" Dumbledore looked at Professor Sprout and the twinkle in his eye came back. "Let them be." That was all he said. Professor Sprout didn't exactly like that answer, but said nothing further on the matter.  
  
The students began to scream out curses this way and that. Death Eaters were being disarmed, stunned, and so on. Once the Death Eaters were disarmed other students would disarm them. The Death Eaters definitely weren't prepared for this onslaught of students. Harry was surrounded by a group of seventh years. He didn't like that, because he came out there to fight. He would still send out curses, but he was encircled so he couldn't do much.  
  
Sarah was protecting the other students. If they had been stunned she would revive them. She would shield them as best as she could, but some of the curses were too strong for her. The other kids didn't get the full impact of the curse, but they were still hurt. Sarah would then yell at some other kids to go to the infirmary and bring as much medicine as they could carry.  
  
Ron was trying his hardest, but he didn't do much. Hermione was doing probably the best. Her aim was impeccable. Her curses deadly. She was on fire, and nothing stopped her, except... While she was saying a curse someone stunned her (it was a second year). The boy walked over to her. "Oh no! I didn't mean to. I am so sorry. Can someone help me?" Ron ran over to her. He yelled the counter curse. Hermione sat up. "What happened?" Ron told her that she had been stunned. The student who had stunned her had already ran away. Hermione got up and thanked Ron, and was back to attacking the Death Eaters.  
  
The students that Sarah had sent to get medicine had come back. They had brought back a lot of creams, potions, etc. Sarah began to apply the different medications to those that needed them. Sarah would occasionally look around hoping to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Draco. She saw Ron revive Hermione, and saw Harry surrounded (Harry had begun to curse at the students "protecting" him). She looked around and finally saw Draco. He had dropped his wand because he had punched a man in the face. He was searching for it, and the man was pointing his wand at Draco. All of a sudden Sarah's heart stopped beating, and she felt frozen. There was a bright flash and the man had fallen on top of Draco. Professor Snape had seen what Sarah had (but he had reacted better), and he hit the man with a curse. Draco was yelling, "Get him off of me! Help! This guy weighs a ton. Please I can't breathe." Ron ran over to him, and helped roll the guy off. "Thanks Weas- I mean Ron." Ron just nodded his head. They turned away from each other. Sarah looked down and began to apply cream to a boy's arm.  
  
After what seemed like forever they had backed the Death Eaters farther away. Harry's "posse" had dispersed, and he was walking around. Sarah had put some other students in charge of the temporary "infirmary". She walked up to Harry.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Harry looked at her like she was crazy. "I haven't even done anything. I have been surrounded by wall of people. So to answer your question, yes, I am fine."  
  
"Ok. Just making sure. Where's Ron?"  
  
"Over there." Harry was pointing over her shoulder. She looked and he was helping a little girl up. Sarah looked around them. They were at the edge of the Dark Forest. Harry began to hold his head. "What's the matter? Harry are you ok?" His face began to grimace, and it was contorted with pain. "My scar!" Sarah had heard the stories about when his scar hurt and began to look wildly around. She heard Harry scream, and she turned to see what was the matter with him... But Harry was gone. She began to yell out his name. "Harry! Harry! Where are you? Can you hear me? If this is a joke it isn't funny!" She heard him scream again, and it was coming from the forest. She ran into the forest following the scream that still lingered in her ears. She ran as far as she could (basically until she was out of breath), but she still hadn't seen Harry. She leaned up against a nearby tree to catch her breath. She heard a sound that made her blood curdle. It was someone talking to her. She looked up at a face with no expression. It looked as though it was trying to smile, but the effect that it had on him was horrendous. She began to shiver. "Who do we have here? Are you looking for him?" He pointed to a huddled figure not far from him. "What have you done to him?" The figure began to laugh. "Do you know who I am?" Sarah looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yes. You are Voldemort. And about 15 years ago a little baby almost killed you. Ever since then you have been hell bent on killing him. If you ask me I think you have some ego problems." As soon as she had finished saying it she regretted it. He hit her, and not with a curse but his hand. "You are brave. Are you afraid of me?" She regained her composure. "Me? Afraid of you? I think not." And she spat at him. He hit her again. "I admire your courage, but I can read your mind. I know the truth, and I don't appreciate liars." Harry began to move. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of what you might do." Voldemort laughed at her answer. "You're smarter than you look." Sarah ran over to Harry, but she was stopped by another blow to the head. Everything went black.  
  
The Ministry finally arrived, and were amazed to see that they didn't have a lot to do. The ground was littered with people. Oliver immediately went to look for Sarah, but he couldn't find her. He found Ron. "Hey, have you seen Sarah?" Ron thought about it for a minute. "I haven't seen her since she was walking with Harry. Speaking of Harry. Have you seen him?" Oliver shook his head. "No, sorry. But thanks for your help." Oliver began to search. He saw Draco walking towards him. Oliver didn't know what to do. He wanted to hit him, but he wanted to see if he knew where she was first. "Have you seen Sarah?" Draco shook his head. Oliver began to walk away, but Draco called his name. He turned around. "Listen, I'm really sorry..." But he was cut off. "This isn't the time or place to talk about this." Oliver turned and walked away. Draco cursed under his breath. Well that didn't go to well.  
  
Notes- Wow! Another crappie chapter. That was just straight crap. Oh well. Any suggestions just let me know. Or if you thought that was crap too let me know.  
  
I have a few recommendations to make:  
  
Kellie Louise- "Dead eyes never blink"  
  
Amo il ragazzo- "Only time will tell"  
  
Redclia- "Of broomsticks and bookworms"  
  
Zilent1- "The Story of Zephlin" 


	19. Conversations Overheard

Ch.19- Conversations Overheard  
  
Sarah awoke to find herself a few feet from the unconscience form of Harry. She was free but Harry was tied to the tree. They were deeper in the woods, because it was almost completely black and she was leaning on a tree. The only light was a small candle. She didn't see Voldemort, but she thought that he wasn't far from them. Her head hurt very badly. She crawled over to Harry. "Harry, wake up. Harry, can you hear me? Come on Harry, you have to wake up. I'll give you till the count of three and then I'm going to tickle you. 1... 2..." Harry began to move his arm. He put his hands underneath his armpits. "Don't tickle me, please. I very ticklish and I think we could be friends if you did. Can you untie me?" She carefully maneuvered herself around to the other side of the tree, and untied it. Harry rubbed his wrists once the rope was removed. "Thanks." There was an awkward silence. "What happened?" They both asked at the same time. "You go ahead Harry."  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I don't really know. The last thing I remember is walking with you. Then someone grabbed me, and pulled me into the woods. I was screaming, and everything went black. And here I am... What about you?"  
  
"Well I heard you screaming, and I followed you in here. I ran as far as I could, and I still couldn't find you. I stopped to catch my breath, and someone was there. It was Voldemort," Sarah paused there because Harry became very pale." You were knocked out not far from him. We talked and I made some smart comments, and he hit me. And I woke up here, and you know the rest." They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
"I think that we're still in the Dark Forest, but it's too dark to tell. And we can't do anything because our wands are gone. I'm really scared."  
  
Harry began to gently rub her back. "It'll be okay. Don't worry. Someone will realize we're gone and come and look for us."  
  
"I'm not just scared for us... What about everyone at the school. What if that really was Voldemort? And what if he is at the school now?"  
  
"Calm down, and don't be thinking things like that."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a coward..."  
  
"You are anything but a coward. You are the bravest person I know. Look at what you did here tonight. You took charge in the middle of chaos. Imagine what would have happened if you hadn't have been there. I don't know a lot, but one thing I know for sure... You are not a coward."  
  
"Thank you. You are a really good friend."  
  
"We have only been friends for a short time, but you are one of my closest friends. I would do anything for you. You do know that don't you? Cause I would..."  
  
Sarah couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. I would do anything for you too. I love you... as a friend anyways." Harry began to blush.  
  
"Thanks. I love you too."  
  
"Aww. How cute." Came a cold voice from behind them.  
  
Notes- Sorry it took so long to update. What an ending? Sorry about that cliffhanger, but I had to have that chapter (cause it's very important). Hopefully I will update soon. Please let me know what you think.  
  
I wish to thank the following people:  
  
Juvenus- for the faithful reviews and great stories  
  
Little Ray of Moonlight05- for the many reviews and forgiving me when my brain is scrambled  
  
Recommendations:  
  
Bohemenian vixen a.k.a. queen of Slytherin- "At night she came to me/He who I never knew 


	20. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Ch.20- The Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
They had finally gotten all of the Death Eaters (other than the few that transported out of there). They were unconscience, dead, or surrendered. Thankfully none of the students had been seriously injured. The teachers on the other hand were in bad condition. The doctors that the Ministry had brought were tending to them. None of the teachers had died.  
  
Ron was getting his leg looked at because it was purple (one of the second years wasn't looking where they were aiming. Needless to say Ron was in the crossfire). Hermione was waiting with him. When the doctor had gotten his leg to its normal color; they began to look for Harry. "Harry! Where are you? Sarah!" No one answered their calls.  
  
"Wonder where they are."  
  
"Hermione, I'm worried. We haven't seen them yet. Oliver hasn't seen Sarah. No one has seen either of them." Just then the Ministry workers where going around telling the students to go inside to the Great Hall. Ran and Hermione began to walk towards the school.  
  
"Ron, don't worry. Wherever they are they're probably together...  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The voice struck fear in their hearts, and made them shiver. They turned to see from whom the voice had come. He stood there looking down at them. "Voldemort!?" Harry yelled. "Nice to see that you're awake Harry." Sarah didn't look scared, but rather angry. "What are you going to do to us?" Voldemort began to laugh (it was a laugh that was of pure joy). "What am I going to do to you? Can you take a guess? Come now, I thought you were smart..." They didn't reply. "Oh no, you don't have a smart reply. What a pity." He bent down and picked up Harry by the collar. Harry began to yell (a/n I didn't want him to scream because then he would seem a little girlie). "Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" Voldemort just laughed at her pathetic cries. He carried Harry farther into the woods. Sarah followed. He went to a clearing, and dropped Harry on the ground. He looked down at the children with nothing but apathy in his eyes. "Get up. Get up, you stupid boy!" With all the bravery Harry could muster he got to his feet. Sarah stood firm beside him. Voldemort threw Harry his wand. "Here we're going to do this like real wizards. I am going to make you die slowly, and painfully. Prepare top meet your parents Harry Potter." Harry became rather pale, but still stood strong. Sarah looked at him with admiring eyes. "You can do it Harry." She smiled at him, and backed away. She watched as they drew their wands. Harry cried out, "Expelliarmus!" But Voldemort was faster and had somehow blocked it. Harry looked astonished. That gave Voldemort time to yell, "Rictusempra (that one is from book 2, pg. 192)!" Harry began to cough, and bent over wheezing.  
  
"Stupid boy! Did you really think that that would work? What a same you're not more of a challenge..." Voldemort raised his wand and began to form the spell with his mouth. Sarah standing not far from Harry saw it happen all in slow motion and with no sound. Harry looked up and saw what Voldemort was doing. He was yelling, "Crucio!" It all happened so fast that no one knew what was going on. Sarah jumped out in front of Harry, blocking the curse. She fell down on the ground limp. Harry's face contorted into pure anger. He looked at Voldemort. "You have ruined my life enough. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort's face became disfigured with fear. He was hit with the curse and didn't make a sound. He lay there dead with a look of utter disbelief forever etched on his face. Harry looked down at the severely injured Sarah.  
  
"You did it Harry!"  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"You would have done the same for me. What are friends for?"  
  
Harry began to cry. He sat down beside her broken body, and held her. "You are the bravest person I will ever know. I love you."  
  
Sarah smiled. "I love you too. Harry you have got to leave me here."  
  
Harry immediately protested. "Harry, please shut up. You owe me. Leave me here, please. Just leave. And know that I love you. Tell Oliver that I loved him with all my heart. You will find a letter for him in my trunk. Tell Draco that I will always be with him. There is also a letter for him in there. In my trunk are things for you, Ron, and Hermione... Harry I want you to know that you are my closest friend, and if I had to do this again I wouldn't change anything. Go Harry. Please." Harry looked down at his friend. He had tears flowing freely. He kissed her on the forehead. "I will never forget you Sarah Bellows, and neither will anyone else." He hugged her, and gently laid her down. He walked away from her sobbing. He knew that even if he did bring her back, that there was nothing that they could do to wave her. He couldn't bear it, and he started to run through the forest.  
  
Sarah looked at the night sky, full of stars. She had realized her destiny months ago (that was how she knew to write all those letters). She had fulfilled her destiny. She had lived a full life. Not everyone can say that they had loved three people, had many friends, had been brave in crisis, and had left a mark in history. She smiled at the twinkling stars. As her life slowly ebbed out of her body she thought of the stars. "I'll be with you soon..." And she died with a smile on her face.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Harry had somehow found his way out of those God-forsaken woods. He was dirty and scratched up, and he was screaming for help. People immediately ran to him. They were asking so many questions. Harry sat on the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. Dumbledore walked over to Harry. "Harry what is the matter?" Harry looked at him, and wiped away his tears. "Sarah is in the woods, and so is Voldemort. They are... dead." The words that he spoke had a tremendous effect on the people around him. Dumbledore called for a team of Ministry people to go find them. He helped Harry up and walked with him to the school. Neither if them said a word until they reached the building. "Harry I think that you should go to Madame Pomfrey." Harry shook his head. "I promised Sarah that I would do a few things." Dumbledore nodded his head knowingly. "I understand." Dumbledore gave Harry a reassuring smile. Harry walked into the Great Hall. Everyone turned their attention to him. Every eye was focused on him. He walked to the Head table. He stood in a chair. He looked about the room. "I need to talk to Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. If Oliver Wood is here please come here." Draco stood up and walked forward, and Ron and Hermione followed suit. Oliver walked in just as this happened. Harry told him that he needed to speak to him. Harry yelled back to the students, "The professors will be here shortly to give you any further information." They walked out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore was standing there. "Harry you may use my office." They walked to his office not saying a word, because they were afraid of what Harry had to say. They entered the office.  
  
"Have a seat." They sat down near the fire. Harry cleared his throat. "I have some terrible news..." His eyes began to water. Ron watched him fight back the tears. "What is the matter Harry?" Harry wiped his eyes. "I tell you. Sarah and I were walking by the Dark Forest, and someone grabbed me. I started yelling, and Sarah followed. It turned out that it was Voldemort. He wanted to duel me. We started to duel, and Sarah was standing off to the side. He knocked the air out of me, and he yelled, 'crucio', but Sarah jumped in front of it. She was hurt very badly. I killed Voldemort. I went to check on Sarah, and it was bad. She told me a few things, and told me to leave her there. I did... Sarah is..." Harry had to wipe his eyes again." Sarah is dead." With those words he stopped talking. They sat there still trying to comprehend those words. They couldn't believe it. Hermione began to cry. Ron rubbed Hermione's back and wiped away his own tears. Oliver stood up. "This can't be. Sarah can't be... be... she can't be... dead." Harry looked at him in the eyes. "Oliver I'm very sorry." Oliver sat back down and began to sob bitterly. Draco sat there very quietly. He was crying, because he knew that it was true. "Oliver she told me to tell you that she loved you with all of her heart. Draco she said that she'll always be with you. She has some things for you, but we have to wait on those things." He sat down. They sat there for what seemed like forever. They cried until they couldn't anymore.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Professor Dumbledore was telling the other students about what had happened. Voldemort was dead, but so was Sarah.  
  
Notes- I am so sorry to do that, but I had planned to since the beginning. It wouldn't have been as good if she hadn't have died. This is not the end. There will be about 2 more chapters. Don't hate me, please. This is the longest chapter, and I am really proud of it. So please don't flame. 


	21. A Time for Silence

Ch.21- A Time for Silence  
  
Professors and people from the Ministry went in search of the bodies in the woods. They searched until they had almost given up hope. Then one of the Ministry workers spotted her. "Over here! I found her!" Everyone crowded around the lifeless form of Sarah. She was smiling, and looking towards the sky. It was by far the scariest sight that they had ever seen. She was bloody and battered, and still had a smile on her face. Professor Snape walked over to her and closed her eyes, and he wiped his eyes. He who hated everyone (except Slytherins) was crying for this girl. Slowly the Ministry workers went in search of Voldemort, but the professors still stayed by her side. Professor Snape lifted her up (not with magic, but with his arms). He carried her out of those godforsaken woods. He carried her to Dumbledore who was standing in front of the school doors. "We found her." Dumbledore nodded his head. "Take her to the infirmary." Those were the only words spoken between them. Snape's eyes were red, and tears were about to spill from his eyes. Snape began to walk away, but Dumbledore put his hand on his back. "Severus..." Snape faced Dumbledore. "Don't try to comfort me. I used to be apart of what did this to this poor girl. I don't want your pity..." And with that he headed for the infirmary.  
  
*Meanwhile...  
  
The search still went on in the woods. This time it was a professor who made the discovery. Hagrid found the body of the man who had haunted the dreams of so many people, and terrorized the lives of thousands. Hagrid yelled out, and everyone came quickly. They encircled the dead body on the ground. Hagrid rolled him over with a kick of his foot. They looked upon the face of man that they had once feared to even mention his name. His face was frozen in fear. He the great Voldemort was afraid, and of what? One kid, who had survived every single one of the attacks that Voldemort had brought upon him. They had been afraid of him? No one wanted to touch him, so they magicked him to follow behind them.  
  
The students had been sent to their common rooms. Many of them had sent owls to their families. They were all very quiet. There was not a lot to say. It was that way all throughout the castle. Silence. The silence was so overbearing that the students just started to cry. Students from every house and from every year. All the events of that day finally hit them, and all they could do was cry. They cried with joy, they cried with sadness, and they cried with the realization that they were finally free from fear.  
  
Dumbledore went to his office where he found the group that he had left there. They sat in silence. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but they have found Sarah. If you would like to see her she is in the infirmary." They all looked at him. He saw the extreme sadness in their eyes. His heart felt it also. He wanted to cry for them, but not in front of them. They slowly made their way out of his office. None of them said a word.  
  
He sat at his desk, and he began to weep. Yes, he wept. He took out a fresh sheet of paper, and gathered his thoughts about what to write on it.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Bellows,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that there has been an accident involving your daughter. She bravely protected her fellow students against an unexpected attack from Voldemort. She courageously went into the face of danger, and remained calm. She tried to protect a student from an attack from Voldemort, and was hit herself. She is dead. She sacrificed herself for a friend, and not only a friend but also the whole world. Voldemort was killed also.  
  
I am personally writing you because she was very dear to me. I am sorry for your lose. There is nothing that I can say that will help you with your grief, but my heart goes out to you. She is here now, and we will be having a memorial service in the next couple of days. I will understand if you would like to have her back before then. Please write back as soon as possible.  
  
My deepest apologies,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
He sent the letter, and sat at his desk. Silence had taken over him.  
  
They slowly made their way the infirmary. They opened the door. Madame Pomfrey was helping all the injured Ministry workers. She looked at them, and her features softened. Without a word spoken she led them to a bed that had the curtains drawn around it. She pulled the curtains back, and they laid their eyes upon the frozen form of Sarah. The once lively and good- natured Sarah. The only thing that reminded them of the way she was, was the smile on her face. They thought that they had cried all of their tears in Dumbledore's office, but then they found a whole other set of tears. These were tears from their very souls. It is one thing to hear that someone is dead, but to see it is very different. These tears were gut wrenching. They hurt their very beings. Harry pulled Ron and Hermione out of the room, and left Draco and Oliver.  
  
All that they could do was look at her and cry. Oliver took her hand and sat in a chair next to her. He began to mutter under his breath. "I am such a fool. Why did I take you for granted? I loved you so much... and I still do." Draco stopped his tears, and left Oliver with Sarah. I loved her also.  
  
*Meanwhile...  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry asked Hermione to take him to the girl's dorm. She led him, and he walked to Sarah's bed. He opened the trunk. Hermione gasped. "What are you doing?" Harry ignored her. He pulled out a few things, and he found what he had been looking for. He found several letters and trinkets. He took them, and shuffled through them. Hermione looked very confused. Harry pulled out a letter with his name on it. He stuck it in his pocket. He handed Hermione a letter also. Hermione took it. "What is this?" Harry looked for Ron's. "Read it." He walked down to the common room, and gave Ron his letter.  
  
Hermione took the letter, and opened it carefully.  
  
Hermione,  
  
If you are reading this I am dead. You have been a really great friend. You have helped with my homework, and just about everything else. Please don't feel sorry for me. I am truly happy. I didn't really help you much, but I do have one thing that may be of help. Ron likes you. I know that you like him too. So don't act like you don't. Please, as one of my last requests, tell him. Remember that we will always have our library study dates. Don't take your studies so seriously, because if you do you miss out on the best parts of life. I love you Hermione Granger.  
  
Love,  
  
Sarah Bellows  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe the day she had had. One of her closest friends had died, Voldemort was dead, and Ron liked her? What folded the letter again, and put it in her trunk.  
  
Ron looked at the thing that Harry has handed him. It was a letter. He opened it carefully.  
  
Ron,  
  
I know this must be weird, because I am dead. I just wanted to let you know a few things. I am passing on my wisdom to you. You are a really great guy. You don't need to be a great wizard, Quidditch star, or anything glamorous, because you already are very special. You are funny, charming (at least some of the time), and quite cute (don't tell anyone I said that).  
  
You are very fortunate to have a family that loves you so much. Don't take them for granted. Your dad loves you so much, and you mom does too (plus she can cook well). Tell Fred and George that I hope they are very successful in their joke "enterprise". I have some more plans for stuff that they can make in my trunk. Tell Ginny that one day Harry will come around and that if he doesn't that Colin Creevey isn't that bad.  
  
You also have really great friends. Hermione especially... hint, hint, hint! She likes you. Lucky you. ^__^ Tell her! Ron you are very special to me. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Sarah Bellows  
  
PS  
  
Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
1 Ron put the letter back in its envelope. He was blushing. He wiped his eyes. She had said everything that he had ever wanted. This letter gave him extra confidence in himself.  
  
Notes- That's all for now. I know it was fluff. So kill me. And Snape was very out of character, but there are only 2 reviewers so I hope you don't mind. I will get the next chapter up A.S.A.P.  
  
Check out:  
  
Kneazle- "Pandora's Box" 


	22. Sadness

'thoughts'  
  
Ch.22- Sadness  
  
Draco walked out of the infirmary. He felt as though a train had just hit him. He started to gasp for air. He backed into the wall, and slid down to the ground. He sat there trying to arrange his thoughts. Sarah is dead? ...This can't be. He pulled his legs up to his chest, and began to rock back and forth gently. Sarah is dead... she is. He had heard the news, and had seen it. There was no denying the fact that she was gone. She was so young. Thoughts of things that Sarah could have been passed through his mind. 'Would she have chosen me? I'm so selfish. She is gone forever, and all I can think about is if she would have chosen me. I didn't deserve her... no one did.' He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He knew that if he cried it wouldn't have been over Sarah, he would have cried for himself. He had finally loved someone, and she was gone... 'gone forever'.  
  
Oliver sat there and just held her hand. It was so cold. She was gone. All that was left of her was an empty shell. Oliver wanted so much to just hold her in his arms one more time. To hear her say, "I love you." He just wanted to see the sparkle in her eyes. Thoughts of her haunted his mind. She did what was best. 'She did what she needed to do... She was being so selfish. She probably didn't even consider me... Now I'm being selfish.' He wiped away his tears, and sat there with a far away look on his face. He felt as though he was missing something. He couldn't find anymore tears to cry. They were all gone.  
  
Draco wiped his nose (because it was runny). He tried so hard to keep from crying again. Tears were making his vision blurry. He couldn't contain them anymore. He erupted, and this wasn't a quite whimper, this was a full out sob. The kind of sob that makes you want to cry also. His shoulders racked. He began to wail. Madame Pomfrey came out to see what was going on. "You poor boy." She walked over to him, and was about to rub his back. "Don't touch me. Leave me alone." He didn't even look at her, but he knew the effect that his outburst had made. Madame Pomfrey looked offended, but gave him a sympathetic look. She walked back into the infirmary.  
  
He pushed what had just happened into the back of his mind. He went back to crying. His tears came from so deep within himself that he began to feel sick. He got a nasty taste within his mouth, and tried to swallow it. He began to gag, and it came up. He threw up, but luckily none got on him. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Madame Pomfrey came out again. She handed him a glass of water, and cleaned up the mess. "Thank you." She just nodded. She went back into the room just as fast as she had come out. He contained all his sorrow just long enough to walk outside, and sit where he and Sarah ate lunch. He then unleashed all the raw emotions that had been inside him.  
  
Harry went to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape was coming out just as Harry walked up. They looked at each other. Normally Snape would have nailed him for wandering around the school, but instead he stepped aside and let Harry into the office. They nodded at each other. Harry entered the office.  
  
Snape stood there for a moment. He could honestly see the sorrow in Harry's eyes. Those big, emerald bloodshot eyes.  
  
Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door. "Excuse me Professor." He opened the door. "Come on in Harry." Harry came in, and saw Dumbledore wipe his eyes. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything, but I need to ask you to do something. Sarah told me to do some things for her and that's where you come in. She left a letter for Oliver and Draco," he took the letters out of his cloak". I wanted to ask you to have someone put in on Draco's bed... And Oliver is with Sarah now so I can't give it to him. So can you personally give it to him?" Dumbledore thought about it for a moment. "Harry I would love to help you, but Sarah asked you to do these things. You should give them the letters yourself. I am sorry, but no." Harry nodded his head. "Thank you. I understand." Harry opened the door. "Harry, I'm very sorry..." Harry cut him off. "Please Professor, I don't need another person to feel sorry for me. I need you, of all people, to understand that." With that he left Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. He is a lot like is father.  
  
Harry decided to wait on giving Oliver and Draco their letters. So he went to the Astronomy Tower. He looked out of the battlefield that was the schoolyard. He saw the lake and the forest. That blasted forest. There were still a few Ministry workers gathering stunned, or dead, Death Eaters. He sat down, and took out his letter. He saw his name on the envelope. He took a deep breath, and broke the seal. He unfolded the letter as though it was a precious treasure. He began to read it...  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey Harry! I am so glad that we became such great friends this year. I know that you must feel very responsible for my death, but don't. You put yourself under a whole lot of stress that isn't really necessary. It was my choice, and I believe that I made the best one. You have so much potential, and you can do so much good for the world. Don't let hatred and vengeance rule your life.  
  
It isn't your fault that your parents died either. You are blessed to have so many people that love you so much. Please don't let your mother and I have died in vain. I know that you didn't know your mom or dad very well, but I am absolutely that they are extremely proud of you. When I see them in heaven I will tell them what a great son they have.  
  
You are so blessed. You have so many friends. You are famous (even though you don't want that) and you don't even remember what you did. People that love you (except for the Dursley's) surround you. Please don't take this personally, but you are an idiot! You are so lucky. Don't take it for granted. Life is so precious. Now don't let my memory drag you down. Please let my memory be one that is close to your hurt.  
  
I love you Harry Potter. Oh yeah, I told Hermione and Ron (in their letters) that their "feelings" are mutual. So be watching out for that.  
  
Tell Hagrid that no matter what anyone says, dragons can be friendly. He told me the story about Norbert. Poor guy. He just can't seem to find a pet (except Fang) that he can keep.  
  
Give Dumbledore something for me. It is a small box in my trunk (it is a wooden box). Just tell him that I think that it may be of use to him.  
  
Thanks for all that you've done for me. I will miss you terribly. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Sarah Bellows  
  
Harry had a smile on his face when he put the letter away. That was a comforting thought that Sarah was with his parents. He looked up at the starry sky, and smiled. He had loved Sarah also (a/n don't worry not the love that Oliver and Draco had). He would always remember her.  
  
He walked back to the common room, and the people in it watched him as though he was crazy. He walked into the girl's dorm, and opened Sarah's trunk. He found the little box, and took it. He walked back down to the common room, and out towards the owlery. He found Hedwig. He wrote a little note.  
  
Professor,  
  
Sarah wanted you to have this. She said that it might be of some use to you.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
He tied the letter and the package to Hedwig's leg. She hooted, and flew away.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when he heard a scratching at his window. He went to the window, and opened it. Hedwig flew in and landed in desk. Dumbledore patted her on the head, and took the package and letter from her. She hooted joyfully, and flew out the open window.  
  
He shut the window. He sat down again, and opened the letter. The untidy scrawl that was Harry's was not easy for him to read. He put the letter down, and opened the small box. Inside it was a little picture of her. He took it out, and underneath it was a letter. In the picture she was winking at him. He unfolded the letter, and read it.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I am sorry to have done this, but I found it necessary. I hope that my parents won't blame you for my actions. Please take this as a token of my appreciation.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Sarah Bellows  
  
He put her picture on his bookshelf. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
Notes- This was one of my longer chapters, isn't that sad. Not the story but that I think that this chapter is long. Well I hope you liked it. I don't even know it Dumbledore's office has windows (oh well, it's my imagination). 


	23. Realizations

Ch.23- Realizations  
  
Oliver had lost all track of time. Finally Madame Pomfrey came in to check on him. "Oliver I think that you need to go rest. You don't look so good." Oliver just looked at her, and his eyes looked hollow. She shivered, and backed out of the room. He knew that he needed to sleep, but he probably couldn't. He was hungry, thirsty, a tired (and he needed to take a shower). He stood to his feet, and gently put Sarah's hand on the bed. He slowly walked away from her, and once he couldn't see her anymore he looked at his feet. He walked out of the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey wanted to stop him, but she wouldn't allow herself.  
  
He walked to the Great Hall, and Professor McGonnagal saw him. "Oliver would you like to rest?" Oliver shook his head. "I want to eat first." He sat at one of the tables, and she conjured up some food for him. He ate a little bit of the bread, but he couldn't bring himself to eat anymore.  
  
"Thank you Professor, but I think I'm ready to sleep." She nodded her head, and led him out of the Great Hall. Oliver felt like he wasn't in his body. Like he was watching him walk down the hallway. He didn't even know where they were going, but still he followed. She stopped, and opened a door. "In here." He thanked her, and went inside. The room had a bed, and that was all he needed. He walked over to the bed, and he sat down and took off his shoes. He threw them across the room at the wall. He lay his head on the pillow. He tried to get his mind to get off of the events that had taken place that night. He lay there for hours, and never finding a peaceful sleep.  
  
Eventually his body gave in due to exhaustion. He had a dream. In this dream he was walking around the lake, and it was foggy. He pulled out his wand, and said, "Lumos!" The small flame didn't help much, but he appreciated the little bit of comfort that it gave him. He kept walking for what seemed like forever, and eventually he needed to rest so he sat by a large tree. He put his wand out (a/n I don't know what they say to do that). He heard someone coming. He didn't know who it was so he didn't make a sound. This person was apparently waiting for someone, because he/she was pacing nervously. And out of nowhere some else walked up. They greeted each other with a hug. Who are they? One of them pulled out their wand, and cried, "Lumos!" He then saw the face that he hated the most. Draco Malfoy. He wanted to attack him, but something held him back. The other person did the same with their wand. Oliver saw the face and gasped... Sarah! What is she doing with him?  
  
They walked off, leaving Oliver alone in the dark. He ran after them, but he didn't find anything. "Sarah! Sarah, where are you? Sarah don't leave me! Please..." He had lost her... He sat straight up. This is what he had feared all along. He was in a cold sweat. He didn't sleep anymore that night. 'Malfoy loved her.'  
  
*  
  
Draco eventually got control over his emotions, and walked back to the school. Waiting there at the entrance was Harry. "How long have you been watching me?" Harry reached into his robes, and pulled out a letter. "That's not important. Here this is yours." Draco took the letter from him. "Thank you." Harry nodded his head, and walked away. "Wait! I need to ask you something." Harry turned around. "What?" Draco's body began to tremble. "Why did she do it? Why? Do you know? You of all people!? Why you?" Harry tried to keep a calm and collected tone. "You ask me all the questions I don't have the answers for. She did it because she... needed to. She saved me because she thought that I could do something great. She saved me because I would have done the same for her." Harry had watery eyes. He walked away from Draco with an urgent stride. Draco just stood there with a questioning look in his face. 'Would she have done that for me? More importantly; would I have done it for her?'  
  
He walked into the castle, and breathed in the muggy scent of its walls. He walked until he found himself in the library. It was empty, and he was glad. He walked to the back, and slid down the wall. He sat there for a while, and then took out the letter. He opened it, and began to read.  
  
Draco,  
  
How do I say this? You have helped me more than you will ever know. You helped me realize my destiny. And for that I love you. Remember you asked me if I believed in fate or destiny? Well I do now.  
  
I know that you won't understand why I did what I did for a long time, but please don't blame Harry (or yourself). You are one of the greatest people that I know, and I am very lucky to have gotten to know you.  
  
Do you remember on the train? I was so flirting with you. "I may want to be in Slytherin, if all the guys in there are as cute and charming as you." Man, am I a sap or what?  
  
The diary that you gave me is waiting for you. I want you to have it. Sorry about the teacup (I don't think that I told you about that). It is broken. Sorry that the rest of your coupons will have expired. I always knew that I gave bad gifts.  
  
I want you to go on with your life. But don't forget that I loved you, and that I will always be with you. I don't want you to remember the pain that I caused you. I want my memory to be a good one.  
  
Don't dwell on things that might have been. In all actuality you will probably think me a coward. I killed myself instead of choosing between you and Oliver.  
  
About that, I could never have made a decision. I love you both in very different ways, and if I would have chosen one of you I would have missed the other terribly.  
  
I know that you've had a bad life, but just think of what you can do make someone else's better. I know that that sounds really corny, but you know me. Just kidding.  
  
Seriously, I love you. I am really scared about what I have to do. I wish that I could tell you before I have to, but then you would stop me. Just know that this is what I have been created to do. You helped me realize that. And for that I am eternally grateful. I am forever in your debt.  
  
If there is anything that I want to you do will you do it? Please? I want you to be (at least) civil with Oliver. I know that this may seem a lot to ask, but for my sake. I hope that one day you will be as happy as you have made me.  
  
Your lunch buddy,  
  
Sarah Bellows  
  
He folded up the letter, and tucked it safely away in his robes. "We're even."  
  
**-**  
  
Notes- Yeah, I know it's sappy. But I had to. Oh well. This is really short (sorry).  
  
Thanks:  
  
Juvenus- yeah I like fluff also. Sometimes I find that fluffy chapters are the best. ^__^ Don't worry I will be getting to Oliver's letter real soon.  
  
Little Ray of Moonlight05- I really love your stories, so hurry up and update!  
  
To all of you who read this and don't review- please, review! *gets on knees and begs* 


	24. Making the Past

Well I see that you're back for more (thanks). ^__^  
  
Ch.24- Making the Past  
  
*Oliver's POV*  
  
Oliver lay there with his eyes open waiting for the sun to announce the beginning of the next horrid day. A day without Sarah's warm smile to greet him. The sun was just a gentle reminder that Sarah was no longer there to enjoy its warmth. He got out of bed, and went to take a shower. He stood under the warm water hoping that it could (in some small way) wash away his grief. But as you know showers don't do that. He got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He wiped the fog off of the mirror. He looked terrible, but what had he expected? He dried off, and got dressed. Someone had washed his clothes (so at least he didn't stink). He was starving, because he hadn't eaten anything except a little bread. He walked to the door, and found it difficult to open it. Not because it was locked, but because he still didn't want to admit that Sarah wasn't going to be there. After a few more tears he opened it. Passing by were students on their way to breakfast. They looked at him, and whispered to each other. "Look at him!" "Shh! He can hear you!" "Poor guy..." and so on. He tried his best to ignore them or at least block them out, but that is rather hard to do.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
Harry had the letter with him. The last letter. The last thing that he had to do for Sarah. The girl for whom he was eternally in debt. She had given her life for him, and all she wanted of him was to give out letters. He was walking to the Great Hall, and he saw Oliver. He ran to him. He had done this many times before, but that didn't make it any easier. Once something "big" (like this) you are the attention of the whole school.  
  
*  
  
He was almost in the Great Hall when Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up to him. "You probably don't want to go in there alone." Oliver had a questioning look on his face, and opened the door. A sudden hush went about the room. Every eye was on them. They watched as they made there way to the Gryffindor table, and as they began to fix their plate. Hermione was blushing, Ron was throwing threatening looks at people who came by, Harry was playing with his food, and Oliver was looking around the room. Looking at every face that went by. Just to make sure that what had happened last night wasn't a bad dream. He was looking for Sarah. All he saw was unfamiliar and familiar faces, but not one belonging to her. He turned back around towards his plate.  
  
He managed to eat some scrambled eggs, bacon, and a toast (a/n I don't know what they eat for breakfast, so they're eating what I eat). The whole time he was eating the Gryffindors were staring at him. It was like they were waiting for him to explode or go berserk. Harry and the others finished long before he had, and where watching.  
  
Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table. "Excuse me. If I could have your attention please. I think that you all know what happened last night. And if it weren't for all of you I don't think that I would be standing before you today. So thank you. But that is not why I am talking to you... I am talking to you because of one of the bravest students that Hogwarts has ever seen is dead. Sarah Bellows of Gryffindor sacrificed herself for not just her friend, but the whole world. I have heard stories of what she did when the attack came, and I am proud to call her my pupil. You should also be proud of her, because she has given the students of Hogwarts a new day to live. We will be holding a memorial service for her tonight at 7:30, by the lake. I would appreciate it very much if you all came. I know that not all of you had the privilege of knowing her, but that shouldn't stop you from mourning the death of a fellow student. Due to the events of last night there will be no classes today. And I would like to ask you to stay away from the lake, because we will be setting up. Thank you." No one made a sound, not even applause for the classes being canceled. They finished eating quietly, and made their way to wherever they were going.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
He had walked into breakfast late, because he knew that everyone would feel the need to stare at him. He the "other guy" and the bad guy. He understood that someone needed to be blamed for what happened to Sarah, but when people of your own house shun you that's saying something. The Slytherins had shunned him! The mudblood hating Slytherins! He saw the evil looks that people gave him as he walked through the hall. It wasn't even any of their business anyway. He felt as though the whole world was watching every move that he made. He felt exposed, and he felt angry because of it. This was something between Oliver, Sarah, and himself. No one had cared about it just weeks before, because no one had known. And even if they had then they wouldn't have cared, because they didn't know Sarah or Oliver. Things seem to go like this for him all the time. He finds something good, and it always turns bad. He just had rotten luck I suppose.  
  
*  
  
Oliver rose to leave, and Harry followed suit. Ron and Hermione were getting to their feet, but Harry shook his head. They sat beck down.  
  
He walked with Oliver back to his room. Oliver invited Harry in. "No thank you. I have something for you." He handed him the letter. Oliver took it and questioningly looked at Harry's face. "It was something that Sarah had asked me to give you." Oliver held the letter to his chest. "Thank you, Harry." Harry gave him a small smile. "Anything for Sarah. I'll leave you alone."  
  
Oliver went inside, and sat down on his bed. He set the letter in front of him. He was contemplating on if he should read it then. But as you can imagine he had to read it then. He tore open the letter greedily.  
  
Dearest Oliver,  
  
I know that this must be tough for you, but you are the toughest guy I know. I have heard stories of your Quidditch games (here at Hogwarts) from Fred and George. They had some pretty interesting things to say about you. I have seen the House Cup (because I had to scrub it all night) that you worked so hard to get. And I am extremely proud of you. From what I have heard and seen you are very fortunate to be alive, period.  
  
I have written, and rewritten, this letter so many times trying to get this right. So here goes. There are so many things that I have to explain to you. First and foremost I think that I should tell you what I have to do.  
  
Yes, this is something that I have to do. I know that it will be hard for you to understand that this is something that I have to do. That must seem preposterous and absurd, but it is what I was made to do. Do you believe in destiny or fate? Do you believe that you have one? Draco asked me these questions earlier this year, and I didn't have an answer for him. I do now. Yes I do. These questions haunted me everyday. They haunted my every breath, all of my dreams, and my thoughts. I had dreams of two people in the woods, and they were dueling. One of them was about to kill the other, and someone jumped in front of him. It took me a while to figure out who they were, but I pieced it together. Stories came in everyday about the stronghold that You-Know-Who was getting. I began to feel the need to protect Harry. So gradually I put 2 and 2 together, and I was the answer. I would save Harry.  
  
Another thing that I would like to explain to you is that along the road that led me to my destiny I met some very dear people. People that I hold very dear to my heart. My parents, of course. Harry, Hermione, Ron because they were the first friends that I made while at Hogwarts. You, because you showed me what it was to love someone. You are very special to me. I know that it maybe hard for you to accept that Draco is also one of the people that I hold dear to me. He showed me that I had a destiny. He led me to it. I'm not saying that he told me to do this (because he doesn't know), but I'm saying that he gave my life purpose. Please don't take that the wrong way, because you gave me a reason to live. But I loved Draco.  
  
I feel that I need to explain my actions. I loved you because you loved me. I loved Draco because he needed it, and I felt the need to give it to him. I loved you both in very different ways. I loved you first because you are very cute and then after I got to know you I loved you because you were and are a beautiful person. Draco always had the ability to be a beautiful person, but he had never had anyone bring that out in him. I did that for him, and he probably doesn't realize what I have done but he will later in life.  
  
I guess that you could say I was trying to bring out the best in him. I never intended on falling in love with him, or he with me. But that part, that beautiful part that he showed only to me, I loved. He was kind and caring. He listened to me, and wanted to make me happy. That was a change, instead of me worrying if he was happy, he was worrying if I was happy. I know that probably want to kill him, but please give him a chance. He will be a good person, but if you hate him I fear that that beautiful part of him will wither and die.  
  
If you hate anyone hate me. After all I did leave you. I did love someone else. I hurt you, not Draco. Don't get me wrong I love you, but not the way I loved Draco. I couldn't possibly choose between the two of you, because that's not fair to anyone. Someone will end up hurt. If I chose you then Draco would have become bitter, and become hard inside. If I chose him then you would have hated me, and I loved you. I would have been unhappy, and so would everyone else. I know that this may discourage you, but I never intended on hurting anyone.  
  
I am crying as I write this, so I apologize if it gets smeared.  
  
As I write I find more to say, things that I can't possibly put into words. Things that only you and I would understand. Things that are impossible to express expect in the simplest of ways. Like telling you again that I love you. I know that that phrase must have lost its meaning coming from me, but I am being very sincere.  
  
I know that it will be difficult to think back on the good things that we have done together. The bad are always fresh on one's mind. Please, don't let my faults as a person bring you down. Instead let them give you an example, of what not to do. Don't be bitter.  
  
This is the hardest thing that I have ever had to do. Oliver, I want you to forget about me. I know that they will make some kind of hero out of me, but you must move on. You have to forget that I even existed. I know that this must sound absolutely ridiculous, but you have to. I need you to.  
  
This must seem really hard to do, but it is something that you must. You made my life complete. But now I am gone, and you are still here. If you can't forget about me completely then just leave me in the past. Your past. I don't want my memory to effect any part of your future. My life though it was short, is complete. There is nothing left for me to do (or at least that I was meant to do). I may sound depressed, but I have never felt this much joy before. I need you, you of all people, to understand that this is what I have to do. You know that once my mind is made up about something there is no changing it. I am so sorry to do this to you. I feel terrible.  
  
There is only one thing that I ask of you, that I beg of you. Please don't dwell on the past.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Sarah Bellows  
  
Oliver had tears in his eyes. He knew that what she had said was right, but that would be so dreadfully hard to do. He reread the letter, and he wiped his eyes. He folded the letter, and gathered up the tattered envelope and put them in his robe pocket. He would wait to put her in his past, because he still had that memorial service. He loved her, and he always would, but he had to go on with life. For Sarah.  
  
Notes- Well, I like that chapter. I actually enjoyed writing Draco and his letter better. The way he responded. I want you to notice the mood change in Oliver. At the beginning he was melancholy and depressed, and at the end he was acting a little more like a passive attitude. Not necessarily passive, but more sanguine (just in case you didn't know that means optimistic or hopeful). Thanks for the reviews. I am really wanting to get this story done by the end of the week (so keep your fingers crossed).  
  
Juvenus- I'm sorry you miss her... ;__; (in case you couldn't tell it's crying) 


	25. Saying Goodbye

Notes- I know that this has taken along time for me to post, but I had to get it just right. This was a very difficult chapter to write, because this is were I had to tie everything together. I couldn't make it too deep or too light, because this is a pretty deep story. So there was my dilemma. But here it is, drum roll please...  
  
Ch.25- Saying Goodbye  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and basically all the other students arrived at the memorial service about the same time. It was right after dinner, so no one had an excuse to miss it. Oliver had arrived with Harry. They sat near the front, but not front row. Sarah's parents had already come and taken her body, so in place of it was a small picture surrounded by candles. All of the students had been instructed to bring a red rose, but Oliver had brought a white one. Dumbledore stood up on the small platform and got everyone's attention.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming. There is not a lot that I can say about this girl that I haven't already. I would like for anyone who knew her to come and say a few words. Would anyone like to volunteer?"  
  
There was a moment of silence and Harry raised his hand. Dumbledore smiled down at Harry as he made his way to the stage. Harry stood there for a moment looking at everyone there. "I wanted to thank her, and tell her that everything here is now going to be great, but that won't happen. I know, as well as everyone here, that Voldemort is dead, but that doesn't mean that another evil cannot rise up.  
  
As long as there is good in this world, then there will always be evil to try to destroy it. We are temporarily safe, because in a matter of time some other evil will come. I wish that her sacrifice would leave a more lasting mark. It will always have a mark on me, and those who knew her. But you here now are only affected by this for a short time.  
  
I believe that we should honor her, but I believe that we should be watching and waiting. We cannot let this tragedy tear us down. So I have come to tell her that I will never forget her, but that I need to get on with my life. I came to tell her goodbye. I read somewhere that there is, 'A time to be born, and a time to die... a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance... a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; a time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace.'  
  
I believe that it is now a time to mourn, to keep silence, and to build up. But soon once again there will be a time of hate, of war, a time to kill... and a time to die.  
  
Right now we should mourn over the lose of this girl, and a time to laugh over the times we had with her. This is the time to love... to love everyone. Thank you." They started to clap. Harry walked to the small Sarah "shrine", and lay a single red rose there. He mumbled under his breath, "Goodbye, and thank you. I won't forget you." He took his place back in his seat.  
  
Dumbledore stood back up on that stage. "That was very well put. Would anyone else like to say anything?" He had barely got out those words when Oliver stood and made his way to the stage.  
  
Dumbledore graciously moved out of Oliver's way. They smiled at each other. Oliver cleared his throat.  
  
"I am really nervous, so please bare with me. I don't have any poetic way of putting what I have to say, so I'll just come out with it. As many of you know Sarah and I went out. There isn't a lot to say about that. I loved her. It happened to fast, and she was far too young. I fell head-over-heels for her, and she just felt light-headed.  
  
She loved me with the type of love you have for a dear friend, or brother. I was to love-struck to see that then. I am not angry now, and I simply can't make myself.  
  
The only thing that I am angry about is that she felt obligated to me. She fell in love with someone else, and couldn't bring herself to end it with me. I fear that the other person should be angry with me, because I was selfish. I am pretty sure that you all know who the 'other' person is, but in all actuality I was the 'other' person.  
  
You have all shown me such kindness, and have shunned the true person who should have received the kindness." There were a few gasps. Draco thought that Oliver had gone crazy. Maybe the stress had been too much.  
  
"I want to apologize, because I ruined people's happiness. I ruined her last moments because I was acting like a child, and wouldn't give her up. I am sorry Draco, because I think that she truly loved you." He started to cry a little. "I came here to thank her for being so kind, even though she knew that she loved someone else. I wanted to apologize to her because I was an idiot. And I came to say goodbye." He walked down and put another rose next to Harry's. No one clapped; no one made a sound. They didn't know what to do. Oliver stayed up there saying his goodbye.  
  
That consisted of, "I am sorry. I did loved you, but I was too selfish to see that he could have made you happy... What you asked me to do, forget you that is, is too hard. I promise to go on with my life, but I can't just simply forget you..."  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
He decided that he wouldn't go to the memorial service. He would go after everyone had gone to bed.  
  
He couldn't believe that all of the Slytherins had gone, but was relieved to be alone.  
  
*  
  
No one said anything as they lay down their flowers, and said their thanks. Even Pansy put a flower down, and she whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
No one gave another speech about Sarah. No one even said anything as they made their way back to the castle. 'A time for silence' rang in all their heads.  
  
They made their way to their common room, and soon to bed.  
  
Draco was sure that everyone in his house was asleep, and made his way to the lake. He didn't see anyone there, and so he headed quickly over to the huge pile of flowers. He laid his water lily on top (a/n a water lily because her birthday is in July). He looked at the picture square in the eyes, as if he were really talking to her. "God this is hard. I came here to tell you goodbye. I never thought that I would have to tell you that. But I never thought that I would love you either. I miss you terribly. What I wouldn't do for one more minute... just another second. Even if you had chosen Oliver, just to know that you're all right." He started to cry. "I've been doing this a lot lately, but I just wish that the pain would go away. I will always love you, remember 'I will always be with you'." He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand, and then to the face that it belonged to. It was the face that he least wanted to see. It was Oliver.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well you weren't here tonight, and there was something that I needed to tell you. Don't worry I didn't hear anything."  
  
There was an awkward silence. "What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize. And I wanted to give you this."  
  
"What are you apologizing for?"  
  
"Because Sarah loved you, and I kept her from you. She only loved me as a brother, but she truly loved you. I know that there is nothing I can say to bring her back, but I needed to tell you."  
  
"Why are you saying this? Did she tell you this?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I just know. I know that this may sound crazy but she loved you. Just read that. I have really got to go. I am so sorry." And he summoned a broom from somewhere and flew away.  
  
Draco let everything sink in. What a hard thing to comprehend.  
  
Draco soon found himself all alone. 'She would have chosen me?' He began to walk towards the small shrine... He fell to his knees. "Why!?" He questioned the small picture of Sarah. He didn't want to cry again, and fought very hard to keep them in his eyes. He memorized that smiling face, the face that he would always remember. He got up and wiped his eyes a final time. He took that picture of Sarah and held it close to his heart.  
  
He went to his dorm room, and placed it safely in his trunk. He opened the letter that Oliver had given him. He was surprised because a picture fell out. It was Sarah; she was on the Quidditch pitch blowing kisses at him. He read the letter.  
  
Draco,  
  
I hope that the picture is still in here when you get this. I lied to her. I told her that I needed another picture of her, because the other one she had given me had been destroyed (but it really wasn't). Please keep this safe.  
  
I am truly sorry.  
  
Oliver  
  
He put the picture in his trunk along with the letter. He wrote a small note in response.  
  
Oliver,  
  
Thanks, and it's okay.  
  
Draco  
  
He sent it out the next morning. He then went back to his normal self. The sneering, the name calling, basically the bad guy attitude. He always kept the pictures close to him. He also got to keep the diary that he had given her (but since it was his know it was a journal). He didn't use it often because he didn't want to appear feminine. There were a few entries that Sarah had made, but I think those are a little too personal to share.  
  
Harry was just the all around good guy. Prefect. Quidditch captain. But above all "The Boy Who Loved" (more than once). He was fine with the death of Sarah, because he felt that he had done everything that she had asked. There was always a pang of guilt when he thought of her, because there are just a few things that even time can't heal.  
  
Ron and Hermione did go out, and I will leave the rest of this little story to you.  
  
Fred and George made all of Sarah's designs. After graduation they opened up their joke shop, and some of their best selling items were hers.  
  
Oliver married a fellow Quidditch player (it was a girl). He played for several other teams, before a tragic accident ended his Quidditch career. He worked at a Quidditch supply store, but couldn't stay away from the game. He now announces with Lee Jordan at all of the games.  
  
Sarah has stayed alive, because she has effected with her life. She has been immortalized in the minds of adults and children alike. They teach about her at Hogwarts, and you'll often hear a teacher say, "I knew her. She was a bit of a trouble maker." Sarah the Brave is what she is called. She truly was a Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Notes- I finally finished! I finished my first fanfic! Aren't you proud of me? I am a little sad, because I will miss writing about Sarah. But I have decided that my further Harry Potter stories won't be OC. I know that sucks, but I will hopefully be working on a DM/HG or any suggestions?  
  
Juvenus- Thanks for all your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I hoped that this ending was satisfactory, or at least not too crappy. I'm glad that you have liked it thus far. ^__^  
  
Little Ray of Moonlight05- Well I hope that this was a better than the other chapter 25. Was it? I really hope so. Well thanks for your faithful reviews, and I hope that yours just keep growing. 


End file.
